


The Random Crossover RP Story 2

by soracortex (xSweetSlayerx)



Series: The Random Crossover RP [2]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon), Invader Zim, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original villain - Freeform, Originally Posted on deviantART, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSweetSlayerx/pseuds/soracortex
Summary: A second tale of love, friendship, randomness, insanity, and cringe.This is the next part of a massive deviantART RP between me and Glacia1. Very self-shippy, and is a crossover series containing our favorite characters, from our favorite series. Excuse the butchering, as even more characters are added, and this was at a point I had no idea who Stewie, or Brian was.Originally Published: June 2010
Relationships: N. Gin/OC, Penguin/OC
Series: The Random Crossover RP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787371





	1. On Black Wings of Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Glacia as herself.  
> ~ Myself as Syrenna Calico, a self-incert OC who steals the role of my old OC Rogue Cortex.
> 
> Writing turn is symbolized with "~~~".
> 
> WARNING: This material is not suitable for people who…  
> -Are easily confused  
> -Have never watched cartoons  
> -Don't know that Card A goes into Slot A  
> -Have NO imagination  
> -Hate things that don't make sense

*It was a month and a half since Batman and his teammates won the war of sugary randomness. They were at the Batcave having batcookies and milk while reading fanfics*

Penguin: Ooooh! I like this one!

Fanboy: No way! This one's pretty cool!

Chum Chum: I think the one with Sora being friends with a heartless is the best one ever!

Batgirl: Oh really? Then what about the one with The Batman cast doing fairy tales?

~~~

Penguin: Nah, I prefer the one where Joker falls in love with that girl who loves him back but is also afraid of him.

Fanboy: Yeah, that's a cute one.

~~~

Batman: .....Why are we doing this again?

Batgirl: Because fanfics are awesome!

Gordon: Totally wicked awesome!!!!!

Everyone: *looks at Gordon*

Gordon: Whaaaaat?

Dib: Dude...coming out from an old dude...that's just weird!

Gordon: I’m not that old! >8(

~~~

(At the Calico Manor on the family estate)

*Syrenna and her little sisters are playing v-games*

Dingodile: *Walks in with his notebook* Hey, guys, what's up?

Syrenna: Nothin' just kickin' asphalt. What are you doing?

DD: I'm trying my hand at fan-fiction this time.

Syrenna: That's cool!

~~~

Zim: *walks in* What kind of fanfic are you working on this time?

~~~

DD: Well, this is first time I've tried it so I'm giving a shot at Death Note. Syrenna you gave me the idea to make it Beauty and the Beast based.

Syrenna: Oh really? Cool!

DD: Speaking of that, where's your beast, little beauty?

Syrenna: Ah, N. Gin gave me the day off of work.

~~~

*Red and Purple walked in*

Purple: Well isn’t THAT sweet of him!

Red: It sure is!

Zim: Bleh! Human love!

Glacia: Oh Zim don't knock it till you try it! *smiles a bit*

~~~

Syrenna: *blushes* Hi, guys. Sup?

~~~

Red: Oh nothing special, just enjoying the snacks.

Purple: That's the awesome part of being the Tallest! Snacks!

Glacia: *smiles at her leaders then suddenly she felt something then looked out the window*

~~~

Syrenna: Watch'ya see, Glacia? Squirrel?

~~~

*Glacia blinked a few times while still having the feeling that someone was watching them.....someone....evil. She shrugged the feeling off and laughed* Glacia: Ah no! Random Squirrel is probably hanging out with the old man! Who is the old man anyway?

Zim: You know I"ve been wanting to know that as well.

~~~

Syrenna: Oh, the old guy? That's Old Man Peyton, the demon of knowledge. I work for him part-time in his auto shop and he's like a grandfather to me.

~~~

All: Aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww!

*Suddenly they heard a scream*

~~~

Syrenna: ZOMBIES!!! D8

~~~

Glacia: WHERE?! *looks around in a panic*

~~~

Florence: She's kidding.

Rina: She always yells that when something like that happens.

Vanessa: Even when there's knock on the door...

DD: What was that scream, though?

~~~

Zim: Well it could mean one thing.....someone is in danger.

~~~

Syrenna: Well, then! *Stands up* Let's go save'em!

Everyone: Yeah!

~~~

*Glacia started to lead the rescue party. She went upstairs where the scream was coming from*

Glacia: Uhhhh....is N. Gin upstairs?

~~~

Syrenna: Uh, no he's at his lab in his Weapons Factory. Why?

~~~

Glacia: I was just checking.... *went upstairs to see what the noise was about*

Zim: Hey! Wait for me! You can't discover something without Zim! *follows Glacia*

Red and Purple: *Sighs with annoyance*

~~~

Syrenna: *Runs up stairs* I wonder what's in my room that would scream? No one should be up there.

~~~

Purple: It could be a monster!

Red: Pur, there's no such things as monsters......except for the ones that we make!

Glacia: Well whatever it is, I’m sure we'll deal with it in a nice calm mature way. *opens the door but nobody was there*

Zim: Well that's odd.....

~~~

Syrenna: *Walks in* That's peculiar. *Walks over to her laptop* My computer's okay...

~~~

*The Tallests checked the closet*

Red: Nothing in here!

Purple: Except fashionable clothes!

*Zim checked under the bed nothing was there* Zim: Nothing's under there!

*Xigbar checked the roof* Xigbar: Nothing's up there either!

*Glacia saw a black feather at the windowsill and picked it up as she looked at it she couldn't help but feel as if she saw the feather before*

Glacia: Hey Syrenna, do you collect black feathers?

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah, I collect feathers and a bunch of other junk. *Walks over* But I never got my hands on a black feather....

Xigbar: *Climbs down from the skylight*

Syrenna: Wait... Xigz, when the hell did you get here?!?

~~~

Xigbar: Im from Organization 13! Duh! I can use the power to transport myself from one place to the other!

Glacia: Hmmmmmm.....this feather.....it looks so.....familiar. I just can't put my finger on it.....

Red: Well Im sure that whatever it is it can't beat ice cream! Now who wants some!

Glacia: *forgets about the feather* I DO!!!! 8D

~~~

*Laptop beeps*

N. Gin: Syrenna? Syrenna, are you there?

Syrenna: *Sits at her laptop* N. Gin? What up?

N. Gin: Ugh... *Holds his head* Sorry. I know it's your day-off and everything, but I need to ask you something.

Syrenna: Yeah. N. Gin, are you okay?

N. Gin: I'm alright. It's only a migraine...

~~~

*Glacia looked at N. Gin on the screen*

Glacia: Dude you look awful! What's wrong?

Xigbar: Yeah you look like a truck just hit you!

~~~

N. Gin: Ugh... I get migraines a lot... Blasted missile... Anyways, Syrenna, some of my minions failed to check in today, and I can't locate them. Did you hear anything from them?

Syrenna: No, N. Gin, sorry.

N. Gin: Uh... *Continues holding his head*

Syrenna: N. Gin, maybe I should come over there and help you.

N. Gin: No, Syrenna! You need some time off don't let me ruin it for you!

Syrenna: N. Gin, you're sick. Are you sure?

N. Gin: Uh, Syrenna. I don't NEED YOU TO-! Uh... Oh... *Doubles over and breaths deeply*

Syrenna: That's it. I'm coming over.

N. Gin: Syrenna! You don’t need to-! *Laptop shuts off*

~~~

Glacia: Ah the power of love......

Zim: I thought it was the power of cheese?

Red: Oh please! Nobody watches that dorky commercial anymore!

~~~

Syrenna: *Grabs jacket* You do know N. Gin and I are just best friends, right?

~~~

Glacia: Uh-huh riiiiiight....... *Glacia said sarcastically*

Zim: *Whispers to Xigbar* She totally digs him.

Xigbar: I know.... *smirks*

~~~

Syrenna: You know I can hear you. Well, anyways I’ll be a back in a little while. After that we can investigate what's going on around here.

DD: Wait, you don't think this has something to do with the missing minions, do ya?

Syrenna: Hm, maybe. I'll investigate at the factory! *Leaves* See ya!

~~~

*As soon as Syrenna left, Glacia and the others began to look at each other*

Glacia: You know with the missing minions and that black feather that we just found, I can’t help but know the fact that I smell a rat......

Red: Y'know what? Your right, something IS going wrong around here.

Xigbar: What're we gonna do?

Glacia: We'll have to split up and search for more clues, Xigbar, you and Zim search the house, Dingodile, you and The Tallest check the roof, while I go search outside.

Gir: What will I do?

Glacia: You.....go make more waffles and tacos!

Gir: OKIE DOKIE!!!! *goes to the kitchen*

~~~

(Back at... where ever that Bat-gang is...)

Penguin: Ugh... I think I read too many fics. I got a headache!

~~~

Fanboy and Chum Chum: Us too! Ugggghhhh....

Batman: Never again will I ever look at Joker romance fanfics.....

Batgirl: Oh come on! It’s not that bad!

Gordon: Not that bad?! Take a look at Dib!

Dib: *laying in a fetal position* Too....much....fanfiction....

*Suddenly a big shadow covered the heroes*

Penguin: Uhhhhh Batman? Are you doing this?

Batman: Not really.

Batgirl: Then who-?

*Then they all turned around and screamed as the shadow overcame them all*

~~~

Willis: Hi, guys! XD

~~~

Everyone: WILLIS?!

Dib: What're you doing here?! Shouldn’t you be with Syrenna?

Batman: And how did you get inside the batcave?

~~~

Willis: I came in through the sewers! Y'know this isn't the first time we've met like this.

~~~

Gordon: What are you talking about? *raises eyebrow*

~~~

Willis: Uh... Remember?~ I crept up on you from behind and scared the crap out of you when we first met? 8D

~~~

All: Ohhhhhhhhhh! Riiiiigggggghhhhht!

~~~

Willis: Yeah... Well, just seein' you guys are up to somethin'. *Turns and walks away* Hooroo!

~~~

Batman: We're not up to something but what about you? Or Syrenna?

Penguin: Or Glacia?

~~~

Willis: Oh, us? Erm... No. Just living our... So called "normal lives". Syrenna's still N. Gin's lab assistant, I'm exploring the Outback, and Glacie... She's probably holding sugar-chugging contests.

~~~

Everyone: Oh.....

Dib: What about Zim? Surely he's thinking of a way to conquer the world?

~~~

Willis: Zim? Hm... I think he hasn't conquered anything but a stack of pancakes in a while... Well, anyways, I'm off! Later, blokes!

~~~

Gordon: Well this sucks.....

Dib: *Sighs* If we don't find something to do soon, I’m gonna die of boredom!

Penguin: Me too!

Batman: ......Wanna go watch a movie?

Everyone: Sure.....

~~~

(On the roof of the Calico Manor)

DD: *Looks in the chimney* Hey, you guys find anything?

~~~

Red: Not a single clue!

Purple: Bleh! I can’t believe we have to be in this chimney! I’m covered in soot!

Red: I rather be having snacks right now!

~~~

DD: Gah, who knows. Maybe Santa left something in there! *Walks to the gutters*

~~~

Purple: Hey I think I found something! *holds something dark*

Red: Wonder what that thing is?

~~~

DD: *Picks something up from the gutter that look similar to what Pur found* Hello... What's this? Hey, I found something, too!

~~~

Purple: I think it’s another feather! And it’s far too big to be a bird's feather!

Red: What did you find Dingodile?

~~~

DD: Same thing! Only a down-feather! Let's tell Glacia and Syrenna about this.

~~~

The Tallest: OK!

~~~

*DD and the Tallest climb back down the ladder*

DD: You guys grab, Glacia. I'll contact Syrenna in the lab.

*DD gets to the downstairs lab computer. He does whatever someone's supposed to do when calling someone. Syrenna appears on the screen*

Syrenna: Hey, Dingo, what's up?

DD: The Tallest and I found some more black feathers on your roof. I don't know 'bout the others, though. How are thing over there?

Syrenna: *Is cradling a sleeping N. Gin in her arms* Well, N. Gin's feeling a little better... I wasn't able to dig anything up on the missing minions, though.

DD: Hm...

~~~

*meanwhile outside the Calico Manor*

*Glacia was outside searching for clues, so far she couldn't find any until....*

Glacia: *spots another black feather* Another one? This is defiantly not a bird's feather.....

*keeps going until she saw a spot of sugar on the floor*

Glacia: Sugar?

Tallests: Glacia!

*Turns around* Glacia: My Tallests! You’re covered in soot!

Purple: I know it was awful! T____T

Red: *looks at Purple weird* Anyway.....we found a couple more black feathers and so did Dingodile but we can't find anything else....what about you?

Glacia: Another feather and a new lead......sugar.

Red and Purple: Sugar?

Glacia: Yep! Sugar. *bents down and took a little bit then tasted it* And its Caribbean sugar! Which means somebody....or something was staying at the Caribbean.

~~~

Willis: Jack Sparrow!

Tallest: Wut? o_O

Willis: What’s going on, Glacie?

~~~

Glacia: Oh hi Willis! We were just gathering clues. *shows him a black feather* What do you think this came from?

~~~

Willis: An old crow's feather I'd suppose. Just what are you on the hunt for clues for?

~~~

Glacia: It can't be just any crow's feather! That thing's way to big to be any bird's feather!

Purple: The only reason why we're searching for clues is that we heard a scream upstairs.

Red: And to top it all off, N. Gin's minions have disappeared!

~~~

Willis: Wow, something really sprung, huh? Where's Syrenna now?

~~~

Red: She's with N. Gin at the lab.

~~~

Willis: Ah, those crazy love birds! Even if they don't want to admit it!

Red: Why not?

Willis: Eh, who knows... But they'll let it out someday. But it's best everyone keeps this to themselves.

~~~

Glacia: Yeah I agree!

Purple: They are such a cute couple!

Red: Hey Glacia, do YOU like somebody?

Glacia: Eh? O_o()

~~~

Willis: Yeah... *Nudge* Penguin perhaps~?

~~~

Glacia: *blushes* Uh.....I-I don't think he likes me in that way. *laughs nervously*

Red: Pure denial....

~~~

Willis: Ah-ha-ha! I had a good feeling about that! *Tussles her hair* You're so cute!

~~~

Red and Purple: Awwwwwww!

Glacia: H-Hey! Like I said! I don't think he likes me like that! He's a son of a rich family and Im a commoner! He would go for a pretty girl!

~~~

Willis: But, Glacie, you are a pretty girl! You-!

Zim: *Hangs out a window* Hey, guys!

~~~

Red: Oh, great.....

Purple: What's going on Zim?

~~~

Zim: Xigbar and I found something in Dr. Calico's office! Come and see this!


	2. Revenge with Sugar on To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Glacia as herself.  
>  ~ Myself as Syrenna Calico, a self-incert OC who steals the role of my old OC Rogue Cortex.
> 
> Writing turn is symbolized with "~~~".
> 
> WARNING: This material is not suitable for people who…  
>  -Are easily confused  
>  -Have never watched cartoons  
>  -Don't know that Card A goes into Slot A  
>  -Have NO imagination  
>  -Hate things that don't make sense

~~~It’s been a month since the Sugary encounter, and during that time our heroes and villains have been playing with their electronics, reading fan fictions, and playing Clue. After a bunch of black feathers and a laser-shooting cube were found, Dr. N. Gin’s minions seemed to have taken an early retirement. Or is this some diabolical scheme created by a mysterious character we’ll be introducing in this chapter? Stay tuned!~~~

*Glacia, the Tallests and Willis headed inside and came up to Dr. Calico's office.*

Glacia: What did you find?

~~~

Xigbar: *Holds a black cube* I don't know. We were hoping you could tell us. *Hands it to Glacia*

~~~

Glacia: This cube....somehow this could be another calling card or....

*The black cube shoots a harmless red ray at Glacia's forehead*

Tallests: Glacia!

Zim: Glacia!

Xigbar: Dudette!

*Glacia stared at the cube, then she heard a familiar evil laugh then she saw creepy looking words. "I have returned....." *

Glacia: HOLY SWEET TOLITOS!!!!!!

~~~

Willis: What is it Glacia?!? Are you okay?!?

~~~

*Turns on the computer to where Syrenna and N. Gin are*

Glacia: Syrenna? Are you there?

~~~

Syrenna: Yep, you guys find something?

~~~

Glacia: You and N. Gin have got to come back here! We're in grave danger! Especially Batman and the others!

~~~

Syrenna: ...Yeah, alright. But we can leave the bats for the dogs! N. Gin, Glacia says we need to get back home quickly!

N. Gin: *Walks in* Yeah... Why is that..?

~~~

Glacia: No time to explain! We got to hurry! She could show up any minute!

Red: Just who the heck is she?

~~~

Syrenna: She? Another girl's behind this?

~~~

Glacia: Yes! And not only she's gonna get us but she'll get Batman and the others!

~~~

Syrenna: For goodness' sake, Glacia, who's she?!?

~~~

Glacia: Its....Its.... OH MY GOSH! ITS TOO HORRIBLE TO SPEAK IN FRONT OF THE HEARTS OF MORTALS!!!! AAAAAAAA!!!!! *runs in circles*

The Tallests: *Sweatdrops*

Xigbar: *laughs*

~~~

Syrenna: Holy, sweet jebus, we're coming down there.

*Syrenna and N. Gin use a portal to get into the lab*

DD: Hey, N. Gin, how ya feelin'?

N. Gin: *Yawns* I'm much better now. *Puts a hand on Syrenna's back*

~~~

Red and Purple: Awwwwww!!!!!

Zim: *mutters* Shoot me....

Glacia: Zim! That's not nice! *stops running*

~~~

Syrenna: Alright, Glacia, now that you're calmed down- or at leat I think you are -can you please tell was what's going on?

~~~

Glacia: Weeeeelllll....*sweatdrops* Years ago before I met you guys, I....sealed her away.

Zim: Sealed?

Red: And who's her anyway?

Purple: Yeah come on Glacia! As your Tallests, you should tell us who this she was!

Glacia: Ok ok! Her name is Saron and she is diabolically eeeeeeeviiiiiil! *dramatic music*

~~~

Syrenna: Saron... That's a pretty name!

Willis: SYRENNA, THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE WHOEING OVER STRANGE NAMES!!!

Syrenna: Ep, sorry. *sweetdrop*

~~~

All: *sweatdrops*

~~~

N. Gin: Alright, so tell us about this Saron, Glacia. If she's as evil as you say she is, she must have done some terrible things.

~~~

Glacia: Ohhhhhh she did.....one time she ate a lot of sugar and she.....*gulps* she went into a Sephiroth like complex!!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: Sephiroth?

DD: *Looks panicked* A badass character from Final Fantasy... *Puts his hand to his mouth in a nervous fashion*

~~~

Glacia: Oooh! He cussed! Just kidding!

Purple: Well hopefully she won't mess with us.

Red: I agree! We'll use lasers!

Purple: Just what is it with you and lasers! I’m telling you that smoke machines are more effective!

~~~

Syrenna: Why do I have the bad feeling that lasers and smoke machines aren't gonna be able to stop her?

~~~

Zim: Because....we're doomed?

Gir: Im gonna sing the doom song now! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!

~~~

N. Gin: *Starts humming the doom-song*

Syrenna: C'mon! If she's _really_ powerful *Mockingly said* and as badass as Dingodile says she is than we need a plan of action! ... Or something.

~~~

Glacia: I’m not sure how we're gonna do it....*shook to her boots*

Xigbar: Pffft! She doesn’t sound SO tough! I can defiantly blast her away with my guns!

~~~

N. Gin: Hm, I'm not so sure... Telling by Glacia's state here *puts a hand on her back* we might have a lot to fear.

Zim: Yeah. *Pulls the black cube out of his pocket and hand it to Syrenna* We found this in your dad's office. It shot a laser a Glacia.

Syrenna: *Clutches the cube in her fist* Glacia, if this involves my dad you need to tell us everything. _Everything._

_~~~_

Glacia: Ok ok! I'll tell you all that I know! About 10 years ago before I met you all, I was Saron's partner in many operations. Sugar was our power source. *Speaks as sweet dramatic violin music plays as a black and white flashback plays*

~~~

Syrenna: Whoa, wait. You were 9-years-old when this happened?

~~~

Glacia: Yush! Anyways, Saron and I were partners in a secret organization (no relation to the Organization 13) to gather sugar all around the world so that our scientists can use it to make an everlasting sugar crazed warrior that can defeat enemies in one blow! The head scientist decided to choose one of us to be the lucky warrior. Saron, who had developed a lust for power (and a greedy sweet tooth) turned on me and tried to put me out of the picture! Knowing that she was out of control from too much sugar consumption and developing a Sephiroth complex, I somehow defeated her and imprisoned in one of the hidden towers of the Caribbean! Now she has returned to seek vengeance on not only me but also your dad and the organization!!!!!

All: *gasps*

~~~

Syrenna: ... W-w-w-w-wait! Why would Saron what something to do with my dad? The Nadow organization! I bet she wants our chaos crystals to help her gain victory!

Willis: That would make sense.

Syrenna: Sugar loaded chaos demons on her side. *Shudders*

~~~

Glacia: This is bad.....really bad.... *started to pace* I got to stop her....if I don't, she'll hurt so many people! Including Batman, Batgirl, Dib, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Gordon, and......Oswald. *Said with a scared tone*

~~~

Syrenna: *Whispers* Oh, that's cute... *Normal tone* But what would she want with them? They're not involved...

Willis: Unless, she after someone Glacie cares about... *pokes her*

~~~

Glacia: After what I did to Saron, she hated me more than any other human being.....so she would try to make me suffer in any way she can think possible.

Red: *Whispers* She does care.

Purple: That is so precious!

~~~

Syrenna: *Sighs* Alright... As much as I despise them... we can let them in on this.

~~~

Zim: Great! I can't believe that I’m teaming up with Dib stink! *Makes angry pouty face*

Xigbar: Well as much as I don't like those idiots, this Saron chick sounds like someone we can't underestimate.

~~~

Syrenna: Eh... We don't have to work them. Just keep them save. Or... Not dead. *Grins*

Willis: Don't get any ideas, sheila.

~~~

Glacia: *Looks outside to see if the coast is clear* I don't see her......we better get out of here why'll we have the chance.

Zim: *takes out laser gun* Might as well prepare ourselves so that we won't be sitting ducks.

Glacia: We're ducks?

Zim: No it’s an expression!

~~~

Syrenna: Meh. *Puts her arms behind her head and walks away* You guys can go pick them up. I'm staying in case she comes back. And to call my dad.

N. Gin: *Runs after her* Wait for me!

Willis: Hmph, I'll take you guys to the Batcave. I know the way there.

(At the Batcave everyone seems rather board watching the movie)

~~~

*Fanboy and Chum Chum were snoring at the sight of the movie*

Gordon: Worst. Movie. Ever.

Batman: Makes me wish that Joker broke out of prison.....

Batgirl: Tell me about it.....he and Harley makes fighting more interesting.

Gordon: What about Syrenna?

Batman: She makes it even MORE interesting.

Penguin: Well so does Glacia.

~~~

Batman: Yeah. *Chuckles* I remember when we were chasing after her and she started dancing with you! lol

Penguin: Yeah... *blush*

~~~

Batgirl: It was so cute!

Dib: Yeah! You and Glacia make a really good couple! *laughs*

~~~

Penguin: *Snaps out* What? Um, her and I?!? I don't think so! I'm from-! Noble blood...

~~~

Gordon: Aaaaaand that's bad beeeecausssssse?

~~~

Penguin: Well... High-class and low-class just... don't mix!

Batgirl: Hmph, when was the last time you were high-class?!? Gotham's most wanted number two?

Penguin: *Growls*

~~~

Batman: *nudges Batgirl and winks at her as if he's got a plan* Well that's too bad....because I heard that one of her Tallest leaders like her, even though he is a higher class then her.

Batgirl: Really? *Gets nudged* Oh yeah! Now I remember! Yes one of her Tallests is soooo crushing on her!

~~~

Penguin: *Presses his lips together in annoyance*

Willis: *Walks in and waves* Hi, guys, I’m back!

~~~

Gordon: Oh so you've come back Willis! What are you up to this time?

*Batman and the others stood up*

~~~

Willis: We are here..! *Glacia, Invaders, and Xigz walk in* -to save your lives!

All: Huh?

~~~

Glacia: We got a problem....and its after us all.

~~~

Batman: What is?

~~~

Glacia: A diabolical being named Saron! She's after revenge and those super chaos sugar crystals that Syrenna's dad makes!

~~~

Batman and co.: o_0

Willis: *Facepalm* Glacia, chaos crystals are real crystals. ^^'

~~~

Red: Yeah Glacia! *started to laugh*

Glacia: Drat! >.<

Purple: *pats her on the back* It’s ok Glacia, we all do say the wrong things once in a while.

~~~

Willis: lol Anyways, we need to get you guys to the Calico Manor, where you'll be safe.

Batman: What does she want with us?

Willis and co.: *Look at each other* Um...

~~~

Glacia: She's after you because it seems to me that she saw you always confronting me and Syrenna, making her think that you’re our friends.

Batgirl: Really?

Glacia: Yeah, really.

Gordon: *Suspicious look* Really, really?

Glacia: Yes, really!

~~~

Willis: *Nods* Really, really.

Bats: o_0

Gordon: Yeah, well... I guess... we should go with you. Right, Batman?

~~~

Batman: Yeah sure. But remember Glacia, ANY funny business-

Glacia: I know I know.....

~~~

Willis: Okay, okay. Let's get back to base. *Starts walking out* I hope Saron hasn't returned there...

(Calico Manor, Dr. Nico Calico's office)

Dr. C: So, we're assuming that's what Saron wants.

Syrenna: Yeah, or at least that's what Glacia says.

Jacob K.: Hm, she doesn't sound like much of threat.

~~~

*Then the lights started to flicker*

Zim: Ummmm are the light bulbs supposed to do that?

~~~

Syrenna: Aw, great... We have poltergeists again!

N. Gin: My mad scientist senses are tingling..! I think she might be back! *Starts to shake*

~~~

*Then the windows started to break as a scream started to fill in the ears of the villains then black mist covered the carpet*

Xigbar: Aw man! And I just vacuumed it!

~~~

Syrenna: *Uncovers her ears* You clean?!?

~~~

Xigbar: Well ch’yeah! The place looked like a dump! Plus the minions weren't around to clean! So I figured: What the hell?

Zim: I COULD'VE just ordered Gir to do it!

Xigbar: Are you kidding me?! That robot can’t even scrub a toilet to save its life!

~~~

N. Gin: *Starts whimpering at the smoke on the ground*

Syrenna: Dangit, where's Glacia when you need her?

~~~

*The black mist swirled up and took form as the background music of Sephiroth's theme and a flash of lighting and thunder booming came into play*

Zim: Glacia's right! She does have a Sephiroth complex!!!!

~~~

*Syrenna and N. Gin run to each other*

Jake: I'll get rid of this. *Uses his wind powers to blow away the mist*

~~~

*The black mist blew away and just when it was all good an evil looking girl popped out of the mist. She has black hair, red eyes and wears dark clothes*

Girl: Hello Clarice...... *smiles deviously*

~~~

*Everyone looks around them*

Syrenna: Uh, girl, there ain't no Clarice here. I think you got the wrong number...

~~~

Girl: I was only saying it out of sarcasm....and *spazzes* COOLNESS! Now....*spazzes again* WHERE IS GLACIA!!!!!!!????????

~~~

Syrenna: She's not here _Saron_! How 'bout you go terrorize and spaz somewhere else?!?

~~~

Saron: Oh don't worry....I will, ONCE I ELIMINATE YOU AND YOUR FATHER! AND TAKING THE CRYSTALS WITH ME!!!!!

~~~

Dr. C: Hmph. *Crosses his arms and sits back in his chair* You don't even know where they are.

~~~

Saron: That's why you’re gonna tell me otherwise I'll take over this mansion and the island.....

Zim: No way!

Xigbar: As if! Like you can do that!

Saron: Oh I believe I can......

~~~

Syrenna: You and what army?

~~~

Saron: THIS ARMY!!!!!

*Saron calls an army of shadows to her aid*

Saron: Now you will all perish!

*Then Glacia hopped out of nowhere and kicked Saron at the back of her head*

Glacia: Not so fast Saron!

~~~

Willis: Shadow minions? That's my thing!

N. Gin: *Looks at one of the shadows* Syrenna, I know that shadow... *Points* And that one.

Syrenna: I do too! *Looks at Saron* Did you kidnapp N. Gin's mutants to have their shadows do your biding?!?

~~~

Saron: *laughs maniacally* Yes! And I will steal your shadows as well! Soon with the power of the crystals and my shadow minions and infuse myself with sugar, I will sail the cosmos with this planet as my vessel. Just like mother did long ago.

Red: Ok now she really does think like Sephiroth!

Purple: Creepy.....

Batman: Your not gonna get away with this Saron!

Saron: I already have Batfreak! The world is mine!!!!! And as for you Glacia, since you spared me the trouble of hunting you down, you'll be the first one to have your shadow stolen and I will lock you up in a tower for all eternity! JUST LIKE YOU DID TO ME!!!!!

Glacia: You were out of control Saron! I had to do something!

~~~

Syrenna: Hmph, all the stuff you just mentioned, doesn't it sound a little farfetched?

N. Gin: Yeah, how could you use the entire planet as a vessel?

~~~

Saron: Well first I will cast Meteor on the entire planet then I will make a giant hole then I will hop inside the hole and become one with the core and I will control the earth and all of those who live on it will be mine!!!!!!!

Batgirl: So in other words you’re just gonna copy Sephiroth's plan and just do it?

Saron: *shifting eyes* Maybe.....but at least I'll do it better!

~~~

Syrenna: *Rolls eyes* Yes, this all tramendously boring... *walks to her dad's desk* Like you can do that. *Presses a button on the desk*

*A trap door on the floor opens up next to Saron*

Syrenna: ...

~~~

Saron: Really? That's the best you can do? Anyone else got something? No? Okay then..... *uses a shadow whip to grab Glacia*

Glacia: OMG!!!!! O__O()

Saron: Time to take you out on a little trip! *smiles evily*

Glacia: Really? Do we get to go to Disney World? *smiles hopefully*

Saron:*Frowns* Not quite....

Glacia: Awwwwwww.....

*Saron and the shadow creatures disappeared with Glacia through the window*

Penguin: OH NO GLACIA!

The Tallests: Glacia!!!!

Zim: Glacia NOOOOOOOOO!

~~~

Florence: STELLA!!!

Everyone: o_0

Florence: Wut?


	3. Battle of the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Glacia as herself.  
>  ~ Myself as Syrenna Calico, a self-incert OC who steals the role of my old OC Rogue Cortex.
> 
> Writing turn is symbolized with "~~~".
> 
> WARNING: This material is not suitable for people who…  
>  -Are easily confused  
>  -Have never watched cartoons  
>  -Don't know that Card A goes into Slot A  
>  -Have NO imagination  
>  -Hate things that don't make sense

~~~After Glacia’s dizzy and maniacal panic attack she told or villain of an even greater evil! Saron, an old, sugary rival of hers that was supposedly locked away at the Caribbean. But this crazy woman is free and is ready to rain sugary, shadow mayhem on the entire universe! Realizing Batman and friends could be a target for her Glacia invites them to stay at the Calico manor. After invading the Calico Estate she kidnaps Glacia. What will our heroes do now?!?~~~

Batman: That.....was weird.

Batgirl: Tell me about it.

Gordon: Well now that Glacia's gone what do we do?

Gir: Party?

~~~

Penguin: No! We have to find her!

DD: Well, how?!? Does Saron even have a HQ?

Syrenna: How are we supposed to know?!? Glacia's the only one who knew jack about Saron!

~~~

Batman: We'll have to search for them the old fashioned way.

Red: Well Pur we better get the Massive so we can start searching.

Purple: Ok! I'll call one of the pilots! *takes out a cell phone and dialed it* Hello? Yes we need you to get over here. Like right now! An invader of ours got captured!

~~~

Syrenna: Ugh. *Facepalm* She's done it again, no doubt.

~~~

Red and Purple: Greeeeeaaaaaat.

Zim: Now what'll we do?!

~~~

Dr C: Well, I guess we're gonna have to use every resource at our disposal to find her.

Syrenna: Oh, what are we gonna do..?

*N. Gin outs her arm around her*

Penguin: *Climbs out the window starts to fly off with his umbrella*

~~~

Batgirl: Penguin? *looks out the window*

Batman: He's going after her. We might as well do the same too before Glacia bites the dust. *pushes the button to call the batjet*

~~~

Syrenna: *Sighs* That's sweet. Oh, wait! A jet! *Dials her dad's phone* Hi, Cole, Hey, buddy could you give us a ride on your jet? Awesome! See ya here! Bye.

~~~

*The Massive arrived*

Red: Took them long enough!

Purple: Let's go find Glacia!

Zim: My Tallest! Can I come with you?

Red: Sure ok but don't touch anything!!!!!

Zim: Yes My Tallest! *bows*

Dib: Hey! I’m keeping my eye on you Zim!

~~~

Syrenna: You guys go. Gin and I are taking Cole's jet when he gets here.

Jake: Willis, I can carry you.

Willis: Sure thing!

~~~

*Then the heroes and villains had teamed up to rescue their captured friend from her fate*

*Meanwhile*

*Saron and Glacia appeared at a giant dark looking castle*

Saron: Yeeeeees......this is where I'll lock you up forever so that you can rot and lose your sanity.....

Glacia: But I already lost my sanity.....

Saron: Shaddup! *smacks her head*

Glacia: OW! T___T

Saron: Now to take your shadow.....*extract the shadow from Glacia*

Glacia: Hey! That's mine!

Saron: Too bad. Now it’s mine! SHADOW SOLDIERS! Take her to the tower!

*The shadow guards and Glacia disappeared inside the castle*

*Saron and Shadow Glacia enter the castle*

Saron: Now I've got a job for you my new Shadow warrior.....MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

~~~

(Somewhere up in the air)

*Jake, in his demon form (a white humanoid bird), fling with Willis on his back and they're followed by a jet with Syrenna an N. Gin in it. It's being piloted by Cole Jeagerwitz, a 21-year-old African-American with an afro! The Bajet isn't far behind*

Cole: So, Syrenna, just where are we going?

Syrenna: I don't know yet. Let me check. *Picks up her cell* Hey, Purple, were you able to find anything up there?

~~~

Purple: Nothing yet! Just plain old forest and.....wait a minute.....I think we've picked something up!

*The scanners picked up Glacia (the fake one but they don't know it yet) running in the forest*

Purple: I think we found Glacia!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: Hey, it looks like they found, Glacia!

Cole: Woo-hoo! Finally, a destination!

Willis: Yeah, let's go!

~~~

*The Massive and Cole's jet came down into the forest*

Purple: *Holds laser* I found her tracks! She went this way!

Red: Ok let’s go find her! *starts following the tracks*

Zim: My Tallests wait for Zim! I must protect you! *goes after them*

Dib: Wait up! *follows Zim and The Tallests*

*Portal opens and Xigbar, Batman, Batgirl, and Gordon came out*

Xigbar: Better follow the alien dudes.

~~~

N. Gin: Hm, we should probably continue in the air, Syrenna.

Syrenna: Why?

N. Gin: Knowing how fast she travels with her sugar levels... well... you can imagine that she could be anywhere by now.

Syrenna: We shouldn't waste the jet's power. I'll search for her by air myself. Send me flyin' Cole!

Cole: *Hits the injector-seat button*

Syrenna: *Is launched out of the jet* Booya-ha-HA! WHOOO! *Disappears behind the trees*

N. Gin: She scares me when she does that...

Demon Jake: We'll follow her. *Does exactly that*

~~~

Zim: She probably ate too much sugar.....

Red: Again.....

Purple: Hey Glacia! We're over here!!!!!

Penguin: Glacia!!!! *runs over to her*

*"Glacia" Turned around and hugged Penguin*

Glacia: Hi Oswald.....

~~~

Demon Syrenna: Oh my god! *o* That's so cute!

~~~

Tallests: Awwwwwww!

Dib: Awwwwww!

Zim: Ick....

Xigbar: Good grief!

Gordon and Batgirl: Awwwwwww!

Penguin: Glacia are you ok? Did Saron hurt you?

Glacia: Only on my head but I'll be alright..... I killed Saron and she's not going to hurt us or anyone else anymore... *continues to hug Penguin*

~~~

Demon Syrenna: Wha? Killed her? You mean there's not gonna be no major ass-kickin'?

Willis: Guess not.

~~~

Batman: Hold on.... something's not right......

Batgirl: What do you mean?

Batman: That's not Glacia.....

~~~

Demon Jake: What do you mean, Batman?

~~~

Penguin: Yeah Batman? What're you talking about?

Batman: Knowing the Saron that we have seen, she looked super powerful enough to blow up a planet.....Glacia couldn't handle Saron on her own by herself....the real Glacia is still in Saron's clutches while this is just a copy.....or in a more appropriate term her shadow.

Glacia: *laughs* Oh Batman....nothing gets past you doesn't it?

*Penguin breaks out of the fake Glacia's embrace and backs away*

Shadow Glacia: Awwww Ozzy, that really hurt......I thought you loved me......

Penguin: Your not the real Glacia....

Shadow Glacia: Real Glacia this, real Glacia that, you know eventually Saron's gonna kill her and I'll be taking her place!

~~~

Demon Jake: Hey, Willis, you're the expert on shadows. How do you kill one?

Willis: *Shrugs*

~~~

*Shadow Glacia uses her shadow powers to attack the heroes and villains*

*Meanwhile in the tower*

*Glacia was trying to struggle free from the tower*

Glacia: C'mon let me out, door! Your smart, your hot, you know how to open and close! Just PLEASE let me out!

?????: Try and flatter that door to open. It’s not going to work. Believe me; we did that after trying to break it down....

*Glacia turned around*

Glacia: Who's there?!

*the people stepped out of the shadows. It was Stewie and Brian*

*Glacia's jaw dropped* Glacia: STEWIE AND BRIAN?! What are you doing here?!

Brian: We were on another one of our adventures until that evil chick captured us and locked us up!

Stewie: And we're not the only ones who got locked up!

*Stewie pointed at Mr. Burns and Mr. Smithers*

Mr. Burns: There are times like this that makes me wish I was back home....

Mr. Smithers: I couldn’t agree with you more sir....

~~~

Doom Monkey 1: We're here too.

Doom Monkey 2: She took us before we got to N. Gin's factory.

Ratcicle: I tried to freeze her but she was too powerful...

Doom Monkey 3: Master N. Gin and Lady Syrenna will me so displeased!

~~~

Glacia: Oh man..... We have to escape!

Stewie: And how pray tell are we going to do that?

Mr. Burns: That psychotic woman had us trapped! There's no way out!

Glacia: I can't believe I’m hearing this from you two!

Stewie and Mr. Burns: Huuuuh?

Glacia: Your Stewie Griffin and Montgomery Burns! You two are the most powerful minds on this planet! Your known as the most evil geniuses in cartoon history! Show some evil plotting!!!!

Mr. Smithers: She does have a point sir.

Mr. Hmmmmm.....well.....

Brian: This girl's right! We can't stay here!

Stewie: I think I have an idea! *turns to the Doom Monkeys and Ratcicle* Do any of you have any bombs? Or ingredients to make a bomb?

~~~

DM3: I can self destruct! *scratches his head* But I won't die! My head'll grow back.

DM2: All three of us can!

~~~

Stewie: Good! Now go over to the wall and break it down so that we can all escape!!!!!

~~~

*Walk over to the door*

DM1: Okay guys? Alright, let's do it!

*They all simotainiously blow-up and the door busts open*

~~~

Mr. Burns: Excellent! Now let’s escape and find shelter so that we can one day rise against that loon and destroy her!!!!

Mr. Smithers: Or we can just go hide in the forest not too far from here, make some weapons, an airship, and some bombs and we can attack the enemy sir.

Mr. Burns: That too!

Stewie: Those guys are weird......

Brian: Tell me about it....

~~~

(Back at the beach)

Demon Syrenna: *Pounces on Shadow-Glacia and grinds her face into the sand* Grind, grind, grind!

~~~

Shadow-Glacia: *roars in pain but counterattacks with a shadow punch*

*Batman ran and kicked Shadow-Glacia in the rib as Batgirl threw a batarang*

~~~

Demon Syrenna: *Starts flailing on the ground* Willis, do something!

Willis: Oh... I don't know what I can do. Wait! *Jumps off of Jake and dives into the ground becoming a shadow. He pulls Shadow-Glacia into the shadow dimension below her*

~~~

Batgirl: Will he be ok down there?

Gordon: I dunno, but I hope he gets out before her!

~~~

*Everyone can see their shadows fighting in the shadow dimension*

~~~

Xigbar: Whooo! It’s getting pretty ugly in there!

Gordon: No kidding!

Batman: Willis! Are you still alive?

~~~

Wilis: Yeah, I- uh -I think I got her!

*Shadow-Glacia punches him*

Willis: Gah, that's it, you crazy sheila!

*Brings her out of the shadow dimension*

Willis: Guys, helps over here!

~~~

*Xigbar then started shooting at Shadow-Glacia multiple times causing her to back up in pain* Xigbar: Willis! Get out of the shadow world! Hurry!

~~~

Willis: *Gets the other half of his body out and runs* Right!

~~~

Xigbar: *keeps shooting at Shadow-Glacia as she backs up towards the shadow hole*

~~~

Willis: Xigbar, I don't have the slightest idea of what could happen if we seal her in the shadow realm. She might become a free-moving shadow!

~~~

Xigbar: That's a risk we'll have to take! Who knows? Maybe Saron will summon her again and we'll have to trick it into becoming one with Glacia again!

~~~

Willis: ... Okay. Keep shooting her.

~~~

*Xigbar kept shooting her until she fell into the shadow pit*

Shadow-Glacia: I'll be back!!!!

Batgirl: We heard that one before!

~~~

Demon Syrenna: Let's hope we never have to hear it from her again.

~~~

Gordon: Me too. She's creepy! *shudders*

~~~

*Back at the jets, Cole is cleaning his and N. Gin is resting up against a rock*

~~~

Batman: We're continuing the search.

~~~

*Cole and N. Gin look at him*

Cole: What, you couldn't find her?

Syrenna: No... *Sits next to N. Gin* It was her but it wasn't...

Cole: Hm? 0_o

Penguin: It was just her shadow... *slumps down by the batjet*

~~~

Batgirl: She almost killed us....but Xigbar shot her and she fell into the shadow pit.

Gordon: If only we knew where the real Glacia was!

Xigbar: Didn't Saron say that she was planning to lock her up forever?

~~~

Syrenna: *Slaps her hand on her knee* The Caribbean! That's where she took her!

~~~

Zim: Then what are we waiting for let's go to the Caribbean!

Red: Ah the Caribbean, home of the coconuts, sugar, coffee beans, sunshine....

Purple: And pirates!

~~~

Willis: *Facepalm* Why do I feel Captain Jack Sparrow comin' on..?

~~~

Zim: Should we ask him to take us to the Caribbean?

~~~

Willis: Uh... I don't think he’s a real guy, Zim.

N. Gin: But hey! *Jumps up* If you need a pirate ask the best cybernetic one in the galaxy! ME!

Syrenna: Yeah, we could use your battleship! *Mumbles* Your wickedly, badass, weapon-loaded battleship... *Chuckles evilly*

~~~

Batman: I heard that....don't get any ideas.

Batgirl: Captain Jack Sparrow.....*sighs dreamily*

~~~

Syrenna: Oh..! Fangirl! *turbopoke*

Gordon: Hm, my daughter has a fetish for him. She's got a poster above her dresser.

Batgirl: ^-^

~~~

Everyone: *snickers*

~~~

N. Gin: Alrighty, then! Let's get to the ship and castoff!

*Everyone gets into their aircrafts and takes-off to Wumpa Island*

~~~

*Meanwhile at the Caribbean*

*Glacia, Stewie, Brian, Mr. Burns, Mr. Smithers, The Doom Monkies, and (I forgot the other guy's name) were running in the jungle getting close to a new city*

Glacia: We're almost there!

Mr. Burns: Good I need a bath!

*Then they approached the city*

Brian: Ok, we made it to the city now what?

Glacia: We need to find ourselves a hideout so we can plan something to overthrow Saron and save the world!

~~~

DM1: Shouldn't we contact our allies first?

~~~

Glacia: We'll do that too!

*Mr. Smithers saw a man holding a gun* Mr. Smithers: There's a guy holding a gun!

Guy: Stick em up!

Glacia: *Runs at him and kicked him in the gut then took his gun and knocks him out* We got something that will protect us if someone tries to kill us....

~~~

Everyone: o_o

(At N. Gin's battleship)

*The Bat-gang is wondering on the deck*

Batgirl: Whoa, there are a lot of rockets on this ship...

Batman: I don't like this.

Syrenna: *Over the intercom* Lighten up, Batfreak! We're not gonna use this to take over the world!

~~~

Batman: Right and Joker finally regained his sanity......

Red: Is that even possible?

Batman: Not really.....

~~~

*Up in the navigating room the invaders are observing the controls*

N. Gin: *Sighs* Off to the Caribbean!

Syrenna: *Puts a hand on his shoulder and salutes him* Aye-aye, Cap'm!

N. Gin: *Giggles*


	4. Who's in the Right Mind Anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Glacia as herself.  
>  ~ Myself as Syrenna Calico, a self-incert OC who steals the role of my old OC Rogue Cortex.
> 
> Writing turn is symbolized with "~~~".
> 
> WARNING: This material is not suitable for people who…  
>  -Are easily confused  
>  -Have never watched cartoons  
>  -Don't know that Card A goes into Slot A  
>  -Have NO imagination  
>  -Hate things that don't make sense

~~~Oh sweet agony, Glacia’s been captured by the evil Saron! Now, both heroes and villains must unite to find her. But where could she be? A dark, grimly castle in the Caribbean with Mr. Burns, Stewie Griffon, and the Doom Monkeys I suppose? Or is she on a beach where- oh wait, that’s her shadow. Never mind. After trapping her shadow back into the shadow dimension our villains and heroes decide to go on a Caribbean cruise on N. Gin weapon-loaded battleship to find her. Hopefully, their able to find her now she and the others have escaped. However will they be found?!?~~~

*Meanwhile in the Caribbean again*

*The vic-I mean the antiheroes were running away from a searching shadow*

Glacia: I knew that staying here would be a bad idea!

*Then Stewie had an idea* Stewie: Glacia, do you still have the gun?

Glacia: Yes!

Stewie: Give it to me!

*A few moments later a guy in a car was waiting for the green light to flash until*

Stewie: *Points gun at the guy* Get out of the car! Get out of the f****** car man! Come on! Get out of the f****** car!

Man: Oh no! Oh no! *gets out of the car then a surprised Glacia, Doom Monkeys, the Ratcicle, Mr. Burns, Mr. Smithers, a not so surprised Brian and Stewie hopped into the car with Glacia at the wheel and started driving away*

Glacia: Did we just carjack somebody?

Stewie: We sure did Glacia.... we sure did..... *smiles*

Mr. Burns: I like this kid!

Mr. Smithers: He scares me sir...

Brian: Don't encourage him just please don't encourage him....

~~~

DM2: How are we gonna contact the others?

~~~

Glacia: Uhhhhh.... *Saw a phone* Found it!

*Goes for the phone and puts the change in then calls for the operator*

Glacia: Hello? Operator? Would you please give me N. Gin?

~~~

(Battleship)

Rhino-Pirate: *Come into the Navigation room* Phone call for you, Captain.

N. Gin: Phone call? This better not be Dr. Cortex. *Switches on the speaker* Hello?

~~~

Glacia: Dr. N. Gin? It’s me! Glacia!

*Stewie got out of the car and tries to take the phone* Stewie: Let me talk to him!

Glacia: Forget it!

~~~

N. Gin and Syrenna: Glacia?!? *Smile at each other*

Invaders: Glacia?!?

N. Gin: *Over the speakers on the ship* Guys, Glacia's on the phone!

*Bat-crew smiles*

Penguin: Glacia..?

~~~

Glacia: Hey everybody! I've just called to tell you that I escaped with a few new people and I also found the doom monkeys and Ratcicle!

Stewie: *Struggles to get the phone* Give....me....the.....phone!

Glacia: No Stewie!

Stewie: You suck!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: *Sighs* Thank God they're alright! Hey, guys we're on our way to the Caribbean right now!

~~~

Glacia: Alrighty! But I'll have you know that we're being followed!

Shadow guard: They're they are!!!!

Glacia: Oh crap! Stewie get in the car!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: Oh, great. They found you?

~~~

Glacia: Yeah! We're gon- *suddenly the line got cut-off*

Penguin: GLACIA!!!!!

Tallests: Glacia!

Zim: Glacia!

Xigbar: Glacia!

Bat team: Glacia!

~~~

Syrenna: Crap. Florence isn't here to yell "Stella" again...

N. Gin: *Facepalm*

~~~

Red: Who's Stella anyway?

Purple: Dunno!

Batman: That's just great, until we reach the Caribbean, Glacia and the people that she's with are on their own.....

(Meanwhile at the Caribbean AGAIN)

*Glacia drove through the forest like a maniac*

Mr. Burns: I can't believe those Shadow warriors destroyed the phone line!

Mr. Smithers: I should've made the phone call sir.....

Brian: No I should've made the phone call.....

Stewie: I was going to do the talking but Glacia just wouldn't give me the phone!

Glacia: Look people this is nobody's fault! Its mine! And Stewie you are far too young to speak on the phone.

Stewie: Don't treat me like a kid!

Glacia: News-flash Stewie! YOU’RE A TODDLER!!!! Until help arrives we'll have to go to a pirate, convince him to join our side and fight Saron like rebels!

~~~

Ratcicle: Who?

Brian: Oh, no. *Facepalm*

~~~

*Glacia quickly drives down to the slums of the city to avoid the shadow guards*

Glacia: I think we'll be safe here for the moment.....let's go find ourselves a pirate and get the heck out of here!

~~~

DM1: They're will be no better modern pirate...

DM2: Than our master...

All 3 DM's: Dr. N. Gin!

Ratcicle: *Scoops them under his arm* Come on, you crazy bunch of bananas...

~~~

*Glacia goes inside a tavern with her new friends to find a pirate*

~~~

*A bunch of people glare at the as they walk through*

~~~

Glacia: *Whispers* This is gonna be tougher then I thought...

Brian: No kidding.......

~~~

(Battleship)

*N. Gin is driving the ship in the navigation room*

Syrenna: *Comes in and puts her hands on N. Gin's shoulders* So, Cap'm, how far are we from the Caribbean?

N. Gin: *Yawns* About 2 weeks...

Syrenna: Damn... Why's the Pacific so big..?

N. Gin: Hmph, my ship goes 50 knots. That's twice as fast as a normal cruise ship.

Syrenna: That's absolutely great. *Yawns* Time to get to sleep and think of other things to do during that time. You should get to bed too.

N. Gin: Yeah, I probably should...

~~~

*The Tallests were watching the ocean as they were eating snacks which they brought themselves*

*Zim and Dib were arguing again, while the batgroup were just sitting and resting*

~~~

*A loud splash is herd*

~~~

Xigbar: *looks at the sea* What was that?

Zim: Eh, it could be Willis in his octopus form taking a swim....

~~~

Willis: Hey! *Hangs out a window* I'm a demon squid!

Zim: Whatever!

???: *Splash, chuckle*

Batgirl: What is it?!?

Batman: I don't know... *Pulls out batarangs* But be ready...

*A shark with bat wings, fangs, and multiple scars jumps over the front of the boat*

~~~

*Everyone's eyes widened with awe and horror*

Gordon: *Screams like a girl*

Batgirl: *Facepalm*

Penguin: That was....unexpected.....

~~~

???: *Continues to jump* Syrenna! Syrenna, are you he-re!

~~~

Batman: *raises eyebrow* Did that shark just talk?

~~~

???: Yes, I did! My name's Simon!

Syrenna: *Hangs out a window* He's the chaos demon of the deep blue... and a close friend of mine.

~~~

Batgirl: Whoa...... O___O()

~~~

Syrenna: What's up Simon? Hop on board!

Simon: *Does that* I was spyin' on Eniyami. It looks like he's goin' on a holiday and to the same direction you guys are headin'!

Syrenna: Uh, oh.

~~~

Gordon: Uh oh? What do you mean uh oh?

Batgirl: And who's Eniyami?

~~~

Syrenna: Eniyami, is our bad guy... He's trying to take over the world with the chaos crystals!

Jake: He's also my older brother... Dennis...

Syrenna: He's probably joining forces with Saron! Hm... I hope he has a relationship with her. It'd be nice if he stopped asking me to be his queen...

~~~

Gordon: If he has, then I'll eat my hat......

Zim: I don’t think Saron's the type to go after a relationship......

~~~

Syrenna: Gah, who knows? And with it being two weeks 'til we get to the Caribbean we can't do anything about it in that time.

Simon: Caribbean? May I come with you?

Syrenna: Of course.

~~~

Dib: Sweet! We got a new member!

~~~

Syrenna: Gah, two weeks... *Turns away and walks back to her room* What are we going to do? What are we going to do..?

~~~

Red: I'll tell you what we do.....WE PARTY!!!!!! With lasers!

Purple: No, we party with smoke machines!

Red: Lasers!

Purple: Smoke machines!

Red: Lasers!

Purple: Smoke machines!

Red: LASERS!

Purple: SMOKE MACHINES!

Zim: Um...... my Tallests....

Red and Purple: Not now Zim!

~~~

Batgirl: *Approaches Simon* So, if you're a demon you've got to have a human form right?

Simon: Nope. I don't. Syrenna created me this way.

~~~

Batman: Is that so?

Red: LASERS!

Purple: SMOKE MACHINES!

Red: LASERS!

Purple: SMOKE MACHINES!

Gir: I got an idea! Why don't we all play Who's Line Is It Anyway?

~~~

Simon: I'll play with you. How does it go?

~~~

Gir: Well someone's got to be the host while four people get to do funny stuff! Master, do you want to play?

Zim: Meeeeeh sure, why not? I'll be comedian #1 of course. Who do you want to be Simon?

~~~

Simon: Um... #2..?

~~~

Gir: I'LL BE #3!!!!!!]

Red: Ill be the host.....who's gonna be #4?

~~~

Batgirl: Batman! You should totally be #4!

~~~

Batman: ......You have got to be kidding me.......

~~~

Gordon: *Puts a hand on his back* Come on Batman, old friend! Give it a go!

~~~

Batman: Not helping......fine.....

Red: Alright! Let's get started! Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway the show where the points don't matter. Here is our contestants, Zim, Simon, Gir, aaaaaaand Batman!!!!!

~~~

Batman: *Sweatdrop*

(In Syrenna's room)

Syrenna: *Yawns* I guess I should go to bed... No use staying up.

N. Gin: Not really.

Syrenna: Huh? *Turns around*

N. Gin: The guys just started a game of Who's Line is it Anyway. Want to watch with me and the others?

Syrenna: Uh, oh yeah, sure!

*They leave and sit on a balcony with Batgirl, Penguin, Willis, and Jake*

~~~

Red: Ok let’s start off with......*evil smile* Meeting The Family.

Batman: Oh no......

Red: Oh yes.....Gir you and Simon are the parents of Zim, while Batman is the fiance.

Batman: I hate my life.....

Red: Simon and Gir MUST have odd personalities ok?

Gir: OKIE DOKIE!!!!!

~~~

*Syrenna and N. Gin giggle uncontrollably*

Simon: We can all guess where got the "bat" from. He-he-he.

~~~

*Batman glares at the giggling troublemakers then at Simon* Batman: You are all just pushing your luck.......

Red: Ok, lets start!

Zim: Ok....."honey" Please meet my mom and dad.

~~~

Simon: Oh my, what a handsome daughter-in-law you'll be!

~~~

Gir: *spazzes* Oh yes son! That is a dashing girlfriend that you have here!

Batman: When this is over I am so going to beat you up Red.

Red: Uh, uh, uh! Temper, temper, Batman!

~~~

Simon: Come, come, now! Let us get acquainted, shall we? Zim tells me you work in a library!

Syrenna: This is gonna be great. *Grins*

~~~

Batman: *growls for a minute* Yes....I work.....in a library........

~~~

*Everyone on the balcony starts laughing*

~~~

*Batman gave them all a death glare*

~~~

Penguin: I wonder how much more he can take!

Purple: We shall see. We shall see...

~~~

Gir: Sooooo *spazzes* My future daughter in law what kind of makeup do you wear?

*Batman's face turned red yet he looked deceptively calm*

~~~

Syrenna: *Scoffs* I can't wait 'til he snaps.

(Somewhere else on the ship)

*Fanboy and Chum-chum are sleeping in bed. Dib wakes up*

Dib: *Sees Xigbar by the window* Hey, what are you doing?

~~~

Xigbar: Watching Batman explode from the Whose Line Is It Anyway game.

Dib: WHAT?!

Xigbar: *sighs* We are wa-

Dib: I know what you said you don't have to repeat twice!

~~~

Xigbar: And you're exploding too 'cause..?

~~~

Dib: *sighs* Is this Zim's idea?

~~~

Xigbar: *Smiles at the thought of the fighting again then frowns* It was Gir's...

~~~

Dib: Gir? I thought he only thought about waffles, tacos, and the Angry Monkey show.

~~~

Xigbar: Well, I guess he doesn't. *looks back out the window*

DD: *Wakes up and yawns* Doesn't what?

Xigbar: Think of waffles. They're playing Whose Line is it Anyway down there.

DD: And I'm missing it?!? I love that show! *Runs out*

~~~

(Outer deck)

Gir: Tell me my dear what else do you do?

*Batman looked like he was ready to kill someone any minute now* Batman: I....cook.

~~~

Simon: *Licks his lips* Mm... Just what do you cook?

(Balcony)

DD: *Walks on and sits next to Syrenna* Hey, guys what'd I miss?

~~~

Penguin: They're playing the game calling Meeting the Parents. Simon and Gir are the parents, Zim's the son and Batman's the new daughter in law! *laughs*

Batman: *grumbles* All kinds of good food.....

~~~

Syrenna: *Leans over the balcony* Hey, Batman! When I get married I'm gonna have you cater!

*Guys start laughing*

~~~

*DD and N. Gin stand up against the wall to avoid the smoke*

DD: Way to go, Syrenna!

Syrenna: *Coughs* Thank you!

~~~

Zim: Well that sucks now what do we do?

Gir: I......don't know!!!!!

~~~

Simon: *Yawns* I'm tired...

Syrenna: Yeah, it's extremely late. We should probably continue tomorrow.

DD: Yeah, and that time I'll be here!


	5. Drink Up, Me Hearties, Oh No!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Glacia as herself.  
>  ~ Myself as Syrenna Calico, a self-incert OC who steals the role of my old OC Rogue Cortex.
> 
> Writing turn is symbolized with "~~~".
> 
> WARNING: This material is not suitable for people who…  
>  -Are easily confused  
>  -Have never watched cartoons  
>  -Don't know that Card A goes into Slot A  
>  -Have NO imagination  
>  -Hate things that don't make sense

~~~After escaping Saron’s Caribbean fortress Glacia and the others contact the rest of the gang on N. Gin’s battleship. After hearing word from the batty shark, Simon, that Nadow’s sworn enemy, Eniyami, has joined Saron they try to decide how to spend their two-week cruise. When one round of Who’s Line is it anyway had passed Batman ran into his room with humiliating shame. That’s it… MORE FUN FOR US!!!~~~

*Meanwhile at the Caribbean*

Glacia: That's why we need you to help us do a sneak attack on Saron! So.....would you help us out?

Jack Sparrow: Well I love to help you out missy but if you're REALLY planning to attack a castle like that we need to fly over it and bomb the place to the ground.

~~~

DM1: Dr. N. Gin could do that!

~~~

Captain Jack Sparrow: Well even though this Dr. N. what-his-name can do that, we don't know where he is! However I know someone who can help us since he owes me a favor!

Brian: And that would be?

Captain Jack Sparrow: Peter Pan of course!

~~~

Brian: But wait, isn't he in Neverland where we'll possibly never find him?

~~~

Captain Jack Sparrow: You leave that to old Jack okay doggie?

*Stewie smirked at Brian* Stewie: You hear that Brian? He just called you a doggie!

Brian: Oh shut up.....

Mr. Burns: This is going to be interesting! I can feel it in my bones!

Mr. Smithers: But sir, technically you weren’t supposed to feel anything.

Mr. Burns: Oh pish posh Smithers! I have an excellent sense of feeling!

~~~

DM2: Okay, Mr. Jack Birdie, if you're so smart how are we gonna get to Neverland? Isn't like up in the sky or something?

~~~

*Captain Jack Sparrow got up and glared at the 2nd doom monkey* Captain Jack Sparrow: First off, its CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow! Second, like I said, you leave this to me, savvy?

~~~

DM2: Weellll~ First off it's Doom Monkey 56 and..! Alright.

~~~

Captain Jack Sparrow: Ok then! Let’s go people! *heads out*

~~~

*Three days later, mourning on the ship, Xigs, Invaders and Batman are in the meeting room*

Syrenna: *Walks in and yawns* Hey, guys... *Look about the room* Where's N. Gin?

~~~

Xigbar: I think he's at the wheel right now.

Purple: He could be there.

~~~

Batman: I was just there. One of the rhino-pirates was piloting.

Syrenna: Ugh... He must still be asleep. *Turns to walk out of the room* With Cortex working him to the bone he’ll get some sleep any moment he can. I'll go get him!

~~~

Red: We'll be waiting!

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah... Hey, Batman, you're still not mad 'bout the whole cater-thing are ya?

~~~

Batman: ........I still might be......

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah... *Slowly creeps behind the door. Soon she's heard running*

~~~

Red: Everything ok in there, Syrenna?

~~~

*Nothing's heard*

Penguin: I think you scared her.

Batman: No. She just knows better. *Smiles*

~~~

Zim: What on Irk did you to her? *Zim wondered*

Purple: Yeah! Do tell!

~~~

N. Gin: *Rushes in with Syrenna behind him* So sorry I'm late! Let's get to business, shall we? *Sits down*

Syrenna: Alrighty, what's our battle plan for when we get to the Caribbean?

~~~

Red: *About to say something that involves lasers until Purple gave him a glare* Awwwww..... *grumbles*

Zim: I will use the best weapons that Irk has to offer!

Purple: So shall we!

~~~

Penguin: Yeah, but how are we gonna locate Glacia? She could be anywhere by now.

~~~

Batman: We'll just have to hope that she'll reappear along with N. Gin's minions. As long as they stick with her she'll be fine.

~~~

Syrenna: I guess our best hope is just to randomly search the area, and wait for a response if there will be one.

~~~

Gordon: I’m sure they'll show up.....*looks out the window* Hopefully......

~~~

Penguin: *Sets his head on his hand and stares at the table*

~~~

Red: The poor guy......

Purple: Tell me about it.....

Zim: Humans and love......I'll never understand it.....

~~~

Red: Yeah, look at those two. *Points at Syrenna giving N. Gin's back a rub, who seems rather tired*

~~~

Purple and Red: Awwwwwwwww!

Batman: ........

Zim: Ick.

~~~

Batgirl: So, any other ideas?

~~~

Gordon: Since we're on a pirate ship, we should use the cannons.

~~~

N. Gin: I don't have canons, just missiles.

Syrenna: Lots and lots a missiles! *Big smile*

~~~

Batman: That would work! *smiles*

~~~

Syrenna: Hm, now we're seeing eye-to-eye, Batman!

Penguin: That's a surprise.

~~~

Batman: With those missiles Saron won't have a fighting chance.

Purple: Who is he and what has he done with Batman?

~~~

Batman: Purple, our greatest weapon other than the chaos demons are those missiles. We're gonna need all the firepower we can get.

~~~

Purple: .....Oh.

*Meanwhile at the northern part of the sea*

*The Black Pearl was sailing at the northern side while Captain Jack was standing at the wheel as if waiting for someone*

~~~

Ratcicle: Who ya waitin' for?

DM3: Your fairy friend?

~~~

Captain Jack Sparrow: Yes....as soon as she gets here we'll be going to Neverland.

~~~

DM2: *Stats whining* I miss our master and mistress! He was a great leader and she was so nice!

~~~

Glacia: *Patted Dm2 on the head* You'll see them again kiddo. We just need to wait.

Mr. Burns: If we ever get back.

Glacia: *Glares* Not helping....

~~~

DM1: We're going to Neverland! Who knows?!? Maybe we'll _never_ get home!

~~~

Glacia: But we are gonna go home! The only reason why we can't is because of Saron. We take her out, peace is restored and we'll be where we belong.

Stewie: Why is it that you sound like Sam Fisher?

Glacia: Because I can.

~~~

Ratcicle: Who's Sam Fisher?

Doom Monkeys: *Shrug*

DM2: *Points up* What's that?!?

~~~

*A fairy appeared from the sky and came closer to Jack*

Fairy: Hi Jack!

Captain Jack Sparrow: Hello little friend!

Fairy: Have you come to see Peter?

Captain Jack Sparrow: That's right! Would you please take us to Neverland?

Fairy: Sure thing! *sprinkles fairy dust on the Black Pearl*

~~~

DM1: We can fly!

DM2: We can fly!

~~~

Glacia, Burns, and Stewie: WE CAN FLY!!!!!!

Brian and Smithers: -_-()

~~~

Ratcicle: *Peers over edge* I don't like heights... *Backs away*

~~~

Glacia: This is sooooo cool!

Mr. Burns: I agree! I can't wait to see Neverland! Will I be a young man again?

Mr. Smithers: Ah no sir you'll still be your elderly self.....

Mr. Burns: D'OH!

Glacia: Dude? Did you just do Homer's frustration line?

~~~

Mr. Burns: Homer? Who's this Homer you speak of?

Mr. Smithers: He's one of your employees, sir.

~~~

Glacia: Yeah from sector 7G. Remember?

Mr. Burns: Nope, doesn't ring a bell.

Stewie: Confused old man.....

Mr. Burns: I heard that kid!

~~~

*Nighttime at the ship. Our Tallests are sneaking through the hall*

Purple: *Giggles* This is gonna be the best thing since we last visited with mom and dad!

Red: I know! *Shakes up a can of whipped cream*

*They enter Xigs', Zim's, etc. room*

Purple: Alright, who to prank first...

~~~

Red: Zim of course! *smiles evily*

~~~

Purple: *Puts some whipped cream in Zim's hand* You got that flutterirk feather?

~~~

Red: *Took it out* Sure did! *Smiles wickedly* *starts tickling Zim's face*

~~~

*Zim starts wiggling*

~~~

*Red kept tickling Zim's face then smacked his face with his whipped cream hand*

~~~

*The Tallests start laughing*

Zim: What the helzimite?!?

~~~

*The Tallests ran out before Zim would notice them*

~~~

DD: *Gets up* Huh?!? *Notices Zim and starts laughing* Dude, you got cream all over your face! *Laughs more*

*Xigbar, Gir, Fanboy, and Chum-Chum wake up*

~~~

Fanboy: Huh?! What's going on?

~~~

DD: Look at Zim! *lol*

~~~

*Xigbar laughed while Fanboy and Chum Chum giggled*

Zim: *Glares* When this is all over....you will pay......

~~~

DD: Hey now, it wasn't us mate!

~~~

Zim: Oh REALLY? Then who did earth gator? *Zim drummed his fingers on his lap patiently for an answer*

~~~

DD: How am I supposed to know? You're the one who woke me up!

~~~

Chum Chum: Guys..... let’s not fight!

Zim: I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO DID THIS TO ZIIIIIIIM!

~~~

*Giggling is heard outside the door*

~~~

Xigbar: I heard something......*walks to the door and pressed his ear to hear*

Fanboy: Do you hear anything?

Xigbar: Not yet now simmer down dude....

~~~

*On the other side the Tallests giggle silently to each other*

Purple: Whisper something funny through the door!

Red: *Puts his head to the door*

~~~

Red: *whispers* Cake is a lie!

Xigbar: WTF?!

~~~

DD: What'd you hear, mate?

~~~

Xigbar: Someone said that cake is a lie!!!!

Fanboy: That's ridiculous! Cake is not a lie!

~~~

DD: *Walks over to the door* I know only one sheila who's wacky enough to say something like that. Syrenna, is that you on the other side of the door?

~~~

Red: *imitating Syrenna* Uhhhhh.....yes it is I Syrenna! I am the one who pranked Zim!

Purple: *whispers* she's going to kill you when she finds out.

Red: *whispers back* Don't worry I’m a good hider.

~~~

DD: *Raises an eyebrow* That did not sound like her. Never the less she’d admit to a prank. *Opens the door*

Purple: *Sarcastically* Oh yeah, you're a great hider, Red.

~~~

Red: Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh later! *runs*

~~~

DD: Should we go after them, Zim? *Grins*

~~~

Zim: Hmmmmm......well they are my leaders but.......oh why not? They never liked me that much anyway.

Purple: Zim! How dare you?! Red and I are your almighty tallests!

Zim: Not anymore...... the two of you are DEAD TO ZIIIIIIIIM!

*Purple ran*

~~~

DD: I could go for a midnight run! *Cracks his knuckles*

~~~

Zim: Save some for me! For once I want to beat someone up other then Dib!

Fanboy: I want to join!

Xigbar: Me too!

~~~

DD: Chum, Gir, you guys comin'?

~~~

Chum Chum: You bet!

Gir: YAAAAAY!

~~~

*They all go after the Tallests*

Red: *Runs past Syrenna's room*

Purple: Red! Wait for me!

Syrenna: *Pokes her head out of her room* What the..? *Sees the guys running after them* Whar's going on?

~~~

Zim: You were about to be framed! *Runs off*

~~~

Syrenna: *Still sleepy* Wuh..?

DD: *Stops* Red 'n Purple pulled a prank on Zim, and they pretended to be you. Wanna join the hunt?

Syrenna: It's 3:00... Mm... I'll kick their ass later. Just keep it down. *Goes back into her room*

DD: 'Kay then, sheila. *Runs again*

~~~

Red: I wish Glacia was here!

Purple: Me too! She would've stopped them from hurting us!

Red: Yeah!

~~~

*They turn a corner*

Syrenna: Well. *Appears around a corner* She's not! *Cracks her knuckles and neck*

~~~

Red and Purple: Awwwww maaaaaaaaan!

Red: We are SO dead......*runs*

Purple: *runs*

~~~

Syrenna: Get back here, you identity stealing green-beans!

~~~

Purple: Who you calling a couple of green vegetables with violet colored beans inside?!

Red: Yeah who?!

~~~

Syrenna: *Appears in front of them again* YOU, celery faces!

*DD and the others are behind them*

DD: HA! Nowhere to go!

~~~

Red: I'll have you know that just because we're Tallests doesn’t mean that we just stay in the Massive all day eating snacks! *Takes out laser gun*

~~~

Purple: Pst, Red, we never charged them earlier!

~~~

Red: What?! Ah maaaaaan!

Xigbar: Sucks to be you two.

~~~

Syrenna: Alrighty, what to do with you... *Gets closer to them*

~~~

Purple: No wait! Don't hurt me! It was all Red's idea!

Red: *sarcasm* Thanks a lot Purple!

~~~

Syrenna: No matter. You both shall be punished.

DD: What do you think, Zim? You were the Prankee after all.

~~~

Zim: Go ahead. I don't really care what they think of me anymore.

Red: ZIIIIIIIIIM!

Purple: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

~~~

Batman: What is going on here?!?

Syrenna: *Squeaky voice* Uh-oh.

~~~

*Batman stormed up to Syrenna and the others*

Batman: This BETTER be not what it looks like!

Red: She and the others were gonna kill us!

~~~

Syrenna: Oh, come on, you whiney, tall babies! We we're just playin'. Tryin' to scare'em!

~~~

Batman: What for?

Xigbar: Those two dudes pranked Zim and they tried framing Syrenna for it.

Batman: *Glares at the tallests*

~~~

*The Tallests move back a little*

Syrenna: Yeah, but it was no biggy. We were just trying to teach them a harmless lesson. We were just messin' around.

~~~

Purple: Not from what you're going to do.

Red: Yeah! She cracked her knuckles and neck!

Batman: *glares darkly*

~~~

Syrenna: What? It was just a taunt!

*Batgirl and N. Gin peek around the corner*

Batgirl: What's going on?

N. Gin: Slumber party in the hall? *Gives a sleepy grin*

~~~

Red: Syrenna's gonna kill us!

Purple: HELP!

Batman: No one's going to kill anyone.

~~~

Syrenna: My god... *Facepalm*

DD: Guys, it seems like this is getting out of hand. How 'bout we just go back to bed?

Batman: Dingodile's right. We don't know what's ahead of us. We need our rest in case we're attacked by Saron and Eniyami's forces.

~~~

*Everybody went back to bed*

*Meanwhile in the sky*

Captain Jack Sparrow: We're getting close, maties! We just need to go to the star on the right before morning!

~~~

*Doom monkeys and the ratcicle are sleeping in a pile*

DM2: *Yawns* how long until morning?

~~~

Captain Jack Sparrow: Hmmmmm won't be long now.

Mr. Burns: Good. I feel like I have splinters.

Mr. Smithers: But sir you do have splinters.

*Mr. Burns looked at his suit* Mr. Burns: Dammit!

Brian: Hey could be worse! At least that Saron chick isn’t following us!

Stewie: That IS a good thing! That crazy broad just threatened us to dip us in boiling oil if we didn't tell her where to get a new set of batteries for her Nintendo DS....

~~~

DM1: Heh, that sounds like our Mistress, Syrenna. Remember when she told us that story of where she used to flee-ass over double-A batteries?

DM2 & Ratcicle: *Nod* Yeah.

DM3: I don't think I heard that one. Oh, well.

~~~

*Suddenly the black starry night turned to clear and blue and the sun shined bright on the beautiful island.*

Captain Jack Sparrow: Here we are ladies and gents! Neverland!!!!!

Glacia: This is so awesome! We get to meet Peter Pan!

Stewie: Let's just hope we don't run into Hook.

~~~

*DM's & ratcicle shudder*


	6. Never Say Never and Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Glacia as herself.  
>  ~ Myself as Syrenna Calico, a self-incert OC who steals the role of my old OC Rogue Cortex.
> 
> Writing turn is symbolized with "~~~".
> 
> WARNING: This material is not suitable for people who…  
>  -Are easily confused  
>  -Have never watched cartoons  
>  -Don't know that Card A goes into Slot A  
>  -Have NO imagination  
>  -Hate things that don't make sense

~~~Glacia and the others have entered a tavern after escaping Saron’s forces. Who do they find for help? None other than Captain Jack Sparrow who insists on asking for Peter Pan’s help. Back on N. Gin’s battleship the Almighty Tallest decide to play an old prank on Zim causing a midnight rampage around the ship. On board the flying Black Pearl Glacia and the other escaped prisoners approach Neverland. Where will the story take us next?~~~

(Saron's tower)

Eniyami: So, Saron, my queen. Now, that we have chaos crystals in our grasp what shall we do?

~~~

Saron: Simple.......we take over the world just like I planned all these years ago.....when that FOOL GLACIA DARED TO LOCK ME UP IN THAT TOWER!!!!!

~~~

Eniyami: Yes, but how? How do you plan to use the crystals in gaining world domination?

~~~

*Saron smiled then walked over to the crystals* Saron: Once I fuse with all these crystals, by making them a part of me....I will become the most powerful being in the universe.....I will have the strength of Hercules, I will fly, I will shoot incredible energy and lightning bolts and fireballs all that power! Once I terrorize the whole world....everyone will bow down to me!

~~~

Eniyami: Hm, I wonder why I never thought of that...

~~~

Saron: Do not worry about that Eniyami. Now to make myself invincible! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! *touches the crystals*

~~~

Eniyami: Let's see... That one's the teleport crystal... the other is the locator... I don't really know what all of them do except make chaos demons.

~~~

Saron: We'll just have to see.....if Glacia ever showed her face again then I will be here to rip it off right in front of her friends.....especially to that Penguin fellow who seems to like her.

~~~

Eniyami: Oh, that's sweet. Another relationship to remind me of my distant princess...

~~~

Saron: Heh. Once I beat Glacia and take the world as my own I shall see to it that this Syrenna girl stays alive....broken a bit....but alive for you to take her as your own.

~~~

Eniyami: *Smiles* World domination... Absolute power..! A queen at my side! I shall be victorious! *Looks at Saron* Um, I mean we will be victorious. *Laughs nervously*

~~~

Saron: Yeah....that's what I thought.... *crosses arms*

~~~

Eniyami: *Nervously laughs again*

(Black Pearl)

DM1: *Sitting on top of Jack whos sleeping* Jack. Jack~.

Jack: *Opens an eye*

DM1: You forgot to feed me, Jack.

~~~

*Jack gives Doom Monkey #1 a banana* Captian Jack Sparrow: Here you go monkey.

Glacia: Wake up people we're getting closer to the island.

Fairy: I'll tell Peter your here! *flies off*

*Jack gets up and took the wheel again*

~~~

Ratcicle: Who is that fairy anyway?

~~~

Jack: Don't know really.....she never told me her name.

*The Black Pearl landed gently in the water*

~~~

DM2: Phew, thank god. I was starting to get air-sick.

~~~

*Stewie and Brian looked at the island to see if the coast was clear*

Stewie: Well so far so good.....no sign of Hook.....

Brian: Or any of his pirates.....we'd be pretty screwed if we get caught.

~~~

DM3: Alright, where do we find the fly-boy?

~~~

Jack: Well for starters we don't need to find him, he'll find us......we just need to go into the jungle and wait for him to arrive.

Glacia: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Mr. Burns: You guys go on ahead, I’m staying here! I don't want to get caught by Hook!

Mr. Smithers: I’m staying with Mr. Burns, he's gonna need me....

Stewie: I'll go with Glacia and Jack.....

Brian: Great that means I have to go with you!

Stewie: Oh really Brian? Why's that?

Brian: ‘Cause your Lois's son! Whenever she, Meg, Chris and or Peter aren’t around I have to watch over you!

~~~

DM1: We're coming too!

DM2: And we all look after each other too!

*All three DM's hug*

Ratcicle: And I have to watch all you... *Scoops them under his arm and follows the others into the jungle*

~~~

*Our antiheroes go through the jungle and started to wait for Peter until Glacia accidently stepped on someone*

?????: HEY!

Glacia: *Screams hilariously*

~~~

DM3: Oh my god! Zombie!

*All three DM's climb on top of the ratcicle*

~~~

Glacia: Oh that's not a zombie! It’s a girl!

?????: ...........

Glacia: What's your name?

?????: Wouldn’t you like to know?

Jack: Oh come on, love, we won’t bite.....

?????: *Glares at Jack then answered* Its Jessie...... I gotta go.... *Walks off*

~~~

DM3: 'Kay, see ya.

~~~

Jack: What a stiff.....

Glacia: I dunno.....she seems ok

Stewie: You would say that to everyone!

Brian: She looks like she hasn’t smiled in a very long time!

*Then Peter Pan arrived* Peter Pan: Hey Jack!

~~~

DM2: Hm, it's Peter Pan after all.

DM3: I bet he couldn't defeat our master, N. Gin.

~~~

Peter Pan: Huh? What's up with the monkeys Jack? I thought you hated monkeys ever since Barbossa got on your case.

Jack: Well not completely......anyway Peter we need your help....I need your weapons and your fairies.....there's a sorta of grownup that needed to be taught a lesson.

~~~

DM3: She's trying to take over the entire galaxy!

~~~

Peter Pan: Oh? Another power hungry adult huh? Ok! You guys go back to the beach while the boys and I come back with the stuff that you need. *flies off*

~~~

DM2: Stuff? What stuff?

DM3: Pixie dust! *Starts jumping up and down, waving his arms*

~~~

Glacia: That's right!

*Everyone heads back to the beach, the ship was still there but Jessie was there looking at it*

Glacia: Hey Jessie! Whatcha doing here?

Jessie: .....Nothing.....does this ship go to earth?

Jack: Yeah why? You wanna go to earth or something?

Jessie: *looks down at the sand* ....Maybe....

~~~

Ratcicle: Yeah, she could come along. *Punches her arm* Right?

~~~

Jessie: ........sure I guess....

Glacia: Its really up to you. You don't have to come along you know.

Jessie: I know.....

Stewie: Well you seem pretty reluctant......anything that you might want to share?

Jessie: Well.....there's somebody that I have been rescuing time and time again......he seems to like me.

~~~

DM2: *On top of the ratcicle* And who would that be?

~~~

Jessie: Uhhhh.....some guy.....who keeps getting harassed by some crocodile or something.......

Glacia: *eyes widened*

~~~

DM3: *Whispers* You don't think she's referring to Hook, is she?

~~~

Glacia: *Whispers back* If she is I'll eat my hat.......

Brian: *Whispers* We should be careful....

*Then Peter Pan arrived with fairies and weapons*

Peter Pan: Ok I got you the stuff that you need! Huh? *Sees Jessie* Oh hi Jessie! What's going on?

Jessie: .....Hi Peter....

~~~

DM3: You two know each other? That's great! We don't have to worry!

~~~

Peter: Well yeah we do know each other and we are good friends, the only thing that's weird is that Hook actually likes her.

Stewie: You’re joking right?

Peter: Nope! Ever since she saved him from the crocodile he likes her!

~~~

DM3: That's...

DM2: Absolutely creepy...

~~~

Peter: I know.....ok fairies get on the Black Pearl!

Jack: I’m gonna need some volunteers to carry this stuff on my ship.

*Glacia and Jessie sighed then started picking up the weapons and carried them onboard*

~~~

Ratcicle: Sorry, ladies but this is our job! *Takes weapons from Jessie*

*DM's take Glacia's weapons*

DM1: This is what we were created for!

DM2: Well, other than killing Crash.

~~~

Glacia: Hey thanks guys! *smiles*

~~~

Ratcicle: Alright, let's go find the others.

DM's: *Jump up and down making monkey noises*

~~~

*Suddenly they heard a shout*

????: PAAAAAAAAN!

Glacia: Uh oh! It’s Hook!

~~~

Racicle: Hey, it's your boyfriend, Jessie! *Smirks*

~~~

Jessie: *blushes then runs off*

*Hook arrives*

Hook: PAN! I HAVE COME TO AVENGE MY HAND!!!!!

Peter: Man don't you ever give up Hook?

Hook: No! You took my hand away!!!!

~~~

DM2: You took his bloody hand away?!? Ew, Peter!

~~~

Peter: Well hey! He asked for it!

Hook: I did not!!!!

Peter: Did too!

Hook: Did not!

Peter: Did too!

Hook: DID not!

Jack: I better go find Jessie and see if she's ok.... *walks away*

Hook: Wait a minute! Jessie was here?!

Jack: Yes she was here and she was going to help us beat somebody up!

*Glacia started saying something to test Hook's love for Jessie*

Glacia: Jack flirted with Jessie!

Hook: *glares at Jack* WHAAAAAAAT?!

Jack: Not helping Glacia.....

*Hook marched over to Jack and slapped him across the face*

Jack: I deserve that......

~~~

DM3: Don't you say that only when you've had a... relationship with the slapper? *Raises eyebrows*

*Other DM's snicker*

~~~

Jack: Well yes........but Hook is a special case.....since I've been hitting on his girl. *rubs cheek*

Glacia, Stewie, and Peter: *Laughs*

Brian: This day's getting weirder by the minute.....

~~~

Jack: Well yes........but Hook is a special case.....since I've been hitting on his girl. *rubs cheek*

Glacia, Stewie, and Peter: *Laughs*

Brian: This day's getting weirder by the minute.....

~~~

Hook: ZOMG!!!!! SMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! *cowers behind Jack and Glacia*

Peter: Uhhhhh Smee's not here.....

~~~

DM2: If Mistress Syrenna were here she'd be goin' "Aw, but it's just a croc!"

DM3: Yeah, she loves animals.

~~~

*The croc started to walk on the beach and started coming closer to its victims*

Glacia: We got to get away!

Peter: But shouldn't we kill it?

Brian: Are you insane that thing's a killer! It'll kill us before we even have the chance to touch it!

Stewie: RUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!

*We all ran away*

~~~

(Battleship)

*Syrenna is sitting up on one of the large missiles and Xigbar, Gir, Fanboy, and Chum are playing card game under her on the deck*

N. Gin: Hey, guys you know where Syrenna is?

~~~

Xigbar: Up there sitting on a random missile. *Points up*

~~~

N. Gin: Ah, there she is. *Sighs* Even though I know she can take care of herself I still get nervous about her stunts.

~~~

Xigbar: Heh. Pretty cute doc.

~~~

N. Gin: What is?

DD: *Walks up behind N. Gin and grabs his shoulders* Heh-heh, remember what we talked about, N Gin? About TWO MONTHS ago?!?

N. Gin: *Smiles nervously* That?

DD: *Laughs nervously* You go up to the Navi Deck. Batman's lookin' for ya.

N. Gin: Yeah, alright... *Walks away*

DD: *Sighs*

~~~

Xigbar: What's up with you Dingodile?

Gir: ROYAL FLUSH!!!!!

Xigbar: WTF! THAT'S CHEATING!!!!

~~~

DD: *Rubs his mussel* Well, you see- whoa, Gir, that's good- Um! I mean somthin' over two months ago, before Nadow and Dr. Cortex started working with each other, N. Gin had a procedure done. I knew that he and Syrenna were good friends at the time so I brought her over to the infirmary so they could spend some time together. During that time I could tell N. Gin had feelings about her so I tried to convince him to tell her. He's keeps saying it isn't the right time to, but I bet he's just using that as cover for being too scared to tell her.

~~~

Xigbar: Well hey, doesnt Syrenna love him? *Then watches Gir win another round* STILL CHEATING!!!!

Gir: I WIN AGAIN!

~~~

DD: I can see that! *Facepalm* That's what I keep tellin' the bloke! *Sighs* But if he isn't ready yet, then... so be it.

~~~

Xigbar: *sighs* Whole people and love.....it’s so complicated that even I can’t understand it!

~~~

DD: Don't feel bad. N. Gin's one of the greatest minds on the planet and he's never been able to get even a wink from any sheila he comes across...

~~~

Xigbar: Well, I just hope that Syrenna tells him how she feels soon.....I’m starting to have a weird feeling in my gut....and it doesn’t feel right.....

~~~

Fanboy: It's probably that taco you ate for breakfast.

~~~

Chum-Chum: Yeah. Those things can REALLY mess you up.

Xigbar: Hey, I was hungry alright?!

~~~

DD: Hm. *Looks up at Syrenna and mumbles to himself* I wonder how long it'll take...

N. Gin: *Over the intercom* Xigbar, report to the Navigation Deck, Xigbar to the Navigation Deck!

~~~

Xigbar: Coming! *disappears to the Navigation Deck*

~~~

DD: I wonder what that's all about...

~~~

Fanboy: It could be important business!

Chum Chum: Hey look! I won!

Fanboy: Wait to go Chum Chum!

Gir: CHEATERS!!!! >

Meanwhile

*Xigbar appeared to where N. Gin was.*

Xigbar: You called for me doc?

~~~

N. Gin: Batman apparently has a plan that involves your skills. Batman, if you will.

~~~

Batman: As soon as we approach Saron's base, we need you to infiltrate her fortress and see if you can take out anyone who could be a threat.....and try to listen in on what Saron could be planning, got it?

Xigbar: Yeah sure no problem.

~~~

N. Gin: Good. *Turns around and faces the window* I just wish it wouldn't take us eight more days to reach her lair.

~~~

Batman: I know......but we don't have anything that would get us there faster......

~~~

N. Gin: *Puts his hand to the metal side and groans* Also, Glacia and the others might not be there. If they are then it'll be like starting at square one again...

~~~

Batman: Im sure they're somewhere safe.....

(Meanwhile)

Glacia and the others: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! *getting chased by the crocodile*

Glacia: YOU JUST HAD TO FEED THE CROC WITH HOOK'S HAND DIDN'T YOU?!

Peter: WELL HEY LIKE I SAID HE ASKED FOR IT!!!!!!

Hook: SHUT UP PAN!!!!!!

~~~

*DMs stop*

DM2: Guys, I think the crock's not following us.

~~~

*Everyone stops*

Stewie: *scratches head* Well that's odd.....where did it go?

Brian: It was right behind us a few minutes ago.....

*Captain Hook shivered with fright*

~~~

Ratcicle: I think crocs like staying near the water.

DM1: Dingodile has his shack near the water, and he's half croc!

~~~

*Then suddenly the croc came out the trees flying into the air and landed in the water, Jessie came out*

Jessie: *Dusting herself off* I guess I must be too cool for the croc......that he had to fly all the way to the water.....makes sense to me....

~~~

DM1: Flying crocs... Now I've seen everything.

DM3: I'll believe that when crocs fly! ... Wait...

~~~

Hook: Jessie!!!! *Runs at Jessie and hugs her*

Glacia and Brian: Awwwwwwwww!

Stewie, Jack, and Peter: Ick.....

~~~

DM2: *Sobs* It's so beautiful!

~~~

*Jessie slowly hugs Hook back*

Jessie: ............You ok?

Hook: Yes I am.....thank you.

~~~

DM2: She so going bananas for him.

DM3: Way down deep inside!

DM1: I think it's really weird...

Ratcicle: ... Maybe we should go home now...

~~~

Glacia: Yeah let’s go...... *starts to walk away with the others*

Jessie: Hold on.....I’m going to help you guys fight.....

Hook: J-Jessie! Y-You can't! It’s dangerous!

Jessie: .........I'll be alright.

~~~

DM2: *Gets on ship* Okay, okay! Let's get out of here! Fairies do what you're supposed to do. Go into ignition or something!

~~~

*The fairies sprinkled fairy dust on the ship while Glacia and the others hopped on board*

*Peter and Hook watched The Black Pearl take off as they waved goodbye*

Hook: Come back safely Jessie!

Jessie: I will! I'll return to you Hook!

~~~

Ratcicle: Holy crap... She does like him.

~~~

Stewie: I know! It’s so......odd.

Mr. Burns: *arrives from the cabin* Hey welcome back!

Mr. Smithers: Yeah what happened?

Stewie: A croc tried to eat us, a captain of a pirate crew is in love with the badass fighter over there and we're heading back to Earth to kick the loony woman's ass!

Mr. Burns: Whoa! Makes me glad that we didn't get involved!

Mr. Smithers: Ah sir, we ARE involved.....

~~~

Mr. Burns: Oh! Oh, uh... Yeah.

DM2: Who cares! We're all going back home!

~~~

Jack: Next stop! Saron's fortress!

Stewie: Yeah so we can bomb the place!

Mr. Burns: And watch some fireworks!

Jessie: ...............

~~~

DM1: Maybe we should find Master first. He has many weapons at his disposal!

~~~

Stewie: What are you talking about?! We got plenty of weapons in our disposal as well! This is our chance to blow Saron and her stupid fortress up!

Glacia: You know maybe we should check on Syrenna and the others.....just to make sure they're all right.

~~~

*DM1 and 2 start dancing with each other*

DM1: Were gonna serve our master and mistress again!

*Other mutants cheer*


	7. Let the Rush Begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Glacia as herself.  
>  ~ Myself as Syrenna Calico, a self-incert OC who steals the role of my old OC Rogue Cortex.
> 
> Writing turn is symbolized with "~~~".
> 
> WARNING: This material is not suitable for people who…  
>  -Are easily confused  
>  -Have never watched cartoons  
>  -Don't know that Card A goes into Slot A  
>  -Have NO imagination  
>  -Hate things that don't make sense

~~~During Saron and Eniyami’s devious plotting, Captain Jack Sparrow’s ship arrives in Neverland to find Peter Pan. They soon run into Captain Hook’s girlfriend, Jessie. After being chased by the tick-tock croc, who was chased off by Jessie they all set sail back to Earth and the Caribbean. Surely, our heroes and villains will meet in this chapter!~~~

*Jack steered over to the direction of the sea near the Caribbean*

Jack: If your friends have truly come to rescue you then they probably are near the Caribbean by now.....

Jessie: We should be careful too once we're here. Saron might set a trap.

~~~

Ratcicle: Would she do that, Glacia?

~~~

Glacia: Oh yeah. She ALWAYS sets a trap before attacking the enemy head on.

~~~

Ratcicle: Hm, I hope Boss doesn't fall into one before we get there...

~~~

Glacia: Let's just hope that they don't......otherwise......they're doomed.......

(Meanwhile at N. Gin's ship)

Batgirl: We're here! We're at the Caribbean!

~~~

*N. Gin and Syrenna are on a balcony*

N. Gin: *Sighs* Two weeks have finally passed...

Syrenna: *Comes from behind and puts her arms around his shoulders* I'm just glad you had the portal for going back home to settle matters there. I wouldn't of lasted two weeks just being here.

~~~

Red and Purple: Awwwwwwwwwww!!!!!

Penguin: I think I see Saron's fortress!

Gordon: Really? Where?

Penguin: Over by a few random trees and a random squirrel.....

~~~

Random Squirrel: *Squirrel noises*

Gordon: Wonderful! You'll be seeing Glacia in no time! *Walks away*

~~~

Batman: Gordon, how do you know what the squirrel said?

~~~

Gordon: Is that what it said? You understand squirrel-speak?

Syrenna: *Yells from balcony* It's 'cause he's a bat!

~~~

Batman: *glares at Syrenna* Forget it......

Purple: It was only a question!!!!!

~~~

Batgirl: Hm, I wonder if Glacia's missed you, Penguin... *Smiles and raises eyebrows*

~~~

Penguin: *blushes* I...I don't think she does......

Red: Are you kidding? I bet that crazy kid missed you a lot!

Purple: Yeah! She could be out there fighting pirates and sea monsters just to get to you!

Dib and Zim: Oh boy......

Fanboy and Chum-Chum: Awwwwwww!

~~~

Willis: *Raises eyebrows* Guess who Penguin and Glacia remind me of. *Nudges Jake* Fat and slim..?

Jake: *Looks at N. Gin and Syrenna and he snickers*

~~~

*Batman went off to observe Saron's fortress*

Batman: Hmmmm looks quiet......too quiet.....

~~~

Syrenna: Insert trap here!

~~~

Batgirl: I agree with Syrenna. It may be a trap!

Gordon: Maybe we should wait for them to come to us....

Saron: Oh but we already have!!!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: *Appears in a tree above Saron* Yippy! Now that Saron's here we can go nuts! *Drops a coconut on Saron's head*

~~~

Saron: OW!!!!!!! Why you.... Shadow Warriors! ATTACK!!!!!!

*Shadow warriors appear from the ground and started attacking Syrenna and the others*

~~~

Demon Willis: *Comes behind Saron and starts shaking her with his tentacles* Nobody! Nobody, commands shadows other than me!

~~~

*gets a little dizzy from the shaking but still kept focused* Saron: Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Don't be so jealous octopus boy! I've been commanding shadows before you were even born!!!!! So....... *starts tickling Demon Willis's tentacle*

~~~

Willis: *lol* WHY DOES- *lol* -EVERYONE THINK- *lol* -THAT I'M AN OCTOPUS?!? *lol* I'M A FLIPPIN' SQUID!!!

~~~

*Demon Willis lets go of Saron*

Saron: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Now to call in my second in command! Oh Leutinent! Your Syrenna is here!

~~~

*Eniyami walks out behind some trees*

Syrenna: Oh hell, oh no! D8

Eniyami: Hello, my little princess! *Bows* We're both second-in-command! Another thing we have in common!

Syrenna: That's the only thing we have in common, Dennis!

~~~

Batman: This could be a problem....

Gordon: Should I summon my cookie vengeance to save us.....

Batgirl: I don't know if it’s going to work this time!

~~~

*Demon Jake flies down with N. Gin*

Eniyami: Well, look who's joined the party.

Jake: *Transforms back into a human* Hello, brother.

~~~

Gordon: *Eyes bulged* No way! Jake's related to that guy?!

~~~

Jake: *facepalm* Don't you remember me telling you guys?!?

~~~

Red and Purple: Ummmmmm.......*grins innocently*

Everyone else: Sorry.....

~~~

Gordon: Uuuuuuh a bunch of trees?

Fanboy: Monkies?

Chum Chum: Coconuts?

Zim: Seagulls?

Dib: More aliens?

~~~

Demon Willis: No, I mean that! *points to the sky*

Syrenna: A bird?

Jake: A plane?

Gordon: Oh my god. It's... it's..!

~~~

*The Black Pearl flew over Saron's fortress*

Glacia: HA HA! WE'RE HERE!!!!!!

Others except Jessie: HUZZAH!!!!!

~~~

*They hear Batgirl make a fangirl-scream on the ground*

DM2: What was that?!?

~~~

Mr. Smithers: It sounds like a fangirl screaming for a bishounen or a hottie from a movie.

Jack: Could be for me. *smiles*

~~~

(On the groud)

N. Gin: It can't be...

Syrenna: I think it is..!

Demon Willis: M-Maybe it's just a fangirl's thing!

~~~

Batman: It is.....its the Black Pearl.....

Gordon: And where there's the Black Pearl there's.....

Dib: Captain Jack Sparrow!

Zim: HAH! I KNEW IT! HE DOES EXIST!!!! VICTORY FOR ZIM!!!!!!

Saron: What are they doing hovering over my fortress?!

~~~

Jake: Well, this is the Caribbean. Then again, the Black Pearl isn't supposed to be real.

~~~

*Captain Jack Sparrow peeked overboard and waved to everybody* Jack: Don't worry maties!!!!! They're all in safe hands!!!

~~~

Batgirl: *Screams and rapidly jumps up and down*

Syrenna: Oh, wow... Guess who...

Penguin: Wait, you don't think that..?

~~~

*The Doom monkeys and Glacia also looked overboard and waved*

Saron: *growls* GLACIA!!!!!

~~~

Everyone: Glacia!

N. Gin: My Doom Monkeys!

Syrenna: And the Ratcicle too!

~~~

Stewie: Ok ok! Now that you made sure everyone saw you can we PLEASE bomb the fortress!

Glacia: Man you ARE that hungry for revenge!

Brian: Hey he's a angry evil genius toddler! What did you expect?

Mr. Burns: I was expecting for him to take a nap to get rid of all his fury.

Mr. Smithers: Uh sir, he can't it’s the running joke of Family Guy. Having an evil genius baby in the show boosts up ratings.

Mr. Burns: Oh...... How come WE never had something like that in the Simpsons?! We would've been a lot more popular then!

Mr. Smithers: That's why we have Maggie and Sideshow Bob's son for sir.

Mr. Burns: Oh.....

~~~

DM3: Let's bomb them! Let's bomb them!

~~~

Glacia: Alright!

Jessie: Grab a bomb and prepare to drop it!

Mr. Smithers: I better warn the others to steer clear! *Gives Syrenna and the others the signal*

~~~

Syrenna: I think Jack's trying to get us to move!

N. Gin: That's a bombing signal! Everyone take cover!

*The good (and original bad guys) guys run for the beach*

~~~

Saron: NOOOOOOOOO!

Jack: Everyone with the exception of Saron is out of range!!!!!

Mr. Burns: Good! Now people, grab as many bombs as you can and BOMBS AWAY!!!!

*Glacia and the others drops the bombs on Saron's fortress and the fortress went KABOOOOOOOM!!!!!!*

~~~

N. Gin: Hey, wait! You can't blow-up anything without ME! *Grad walkie-talkie* Boys, fire one missile toward the fortress.

*A missile is fired at the fortress to create an even larger blast*

Syrenna: Yay! *Jumps up and down and hugs N. Gin*

~~~

Saron: YOU FOOLS! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!

Glacia: Ohhhhh crap! We better do something quick, she's finally off her rocker this time!!!!

~~~

DM1: Well, what? What's her weakness? Her source of power?

~~~

Glacia: Well rage and vengeance are actually her source of power. As for the weakness.....well you got me there but she hates kumquats.

~~~

DM3: o_0 What are kumquats?

DM1: *Shrugs*

DM2: Sounds inappropriate...

~~~

Glacia: They're bitter fruit that looks like tiny oranges. My mother tricked me into eating one.... *shudders*

~~~

DMs: Ick!

Ratcicle: So, what do we do now?

~~~

Glacia: Well uh... *thinks*

Stewie: Oh what the hell? *grabs a bomb and throws it at Saron*

Saron: AAAAAAAAA! *barely dodges it*

Stewie: Damn it! I missed!

Brian: Man we were right! You DO have a grudge!

~~~

*DM's start jumping and making monkey noises*

DM1: My brethren, let us fly!

*They all jump off the ship with the ratcicle behind. The DM's explode on Eniyami*

Ratcicle: He-he. *Freezes Eniyami*

~~~

Eniyami: What?! NOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEZ! *gets frozen*

*Stewie throws another bomb at Saron*

~~~

Syrenna: N. Gin, are you getting anything off the Massive?

N. Gin: No, but I'll check. *Gets walkie-talkie again* Red, Purple, you got anything yet?

~~~

Purple: Oh we sure have alright *grins*

Red: We have back up!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOT!

~~~

N. Gin: Well, we need all the help we can get right now so, fire when ready!

~~~

Red: Ok then! *contacts all Invaders* Attention all Invaders! Lock on to the enemy and prepare to fire!

*The Invaders lock on to the enemy*

Saron: GAHHHHHH!!!!!!! NO! I REFUSE FOR IT TO END THIS WAY!!!!! CRYSTALSSSSS!!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: Oh crap, I forgot she had Eniyami's crystals!

~~~

*Saron turned into a super powered being*

Saron: Now I am the ultimate being!!!!! I will crush you and take the world by force!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Brian: We're screwed!!!!!!

Glacia: .......

~~~

Syrenna: O_O

N. Gin: Is it even possible for someone to do that with the crystals?

Syrenna: ...Maybe... I guess.

N. Gin: ...Oh...

All: We're screwed.

~~~

Purple: This is not fair! Where did we go wrong?

Red: I don't know but we're gonna have to run for it!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: Or fly! *Turns into her demon form and flies off with N. Gin*

Demon Willis: *Wiggles toward the water* Dive, dive, DIVE!!! *Dives in*

~~~

Saron: GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!!!!!

Glacia: This is bad..... *finds a sword and picks it up*

Jessie: What are you going to do?

Glacia: I’m gonna fight her that's what I’m gonna do.

Mr. Burns: Are you crazy? She'll rip you to pieces!

Glacia: This whole thing was my fault.....instead of just telling my old boss about Saron's behavior, I threw her in a tower where it only made her worse. *takes out a couple of soda pops and drinks them then starts to shake uncontrollably* N-Now I-I’m g-gonna f-fix i-it b-by m-myself..... SAAAAAAROOOOOOON! *jumps off the Black Pearl with the sword in her hand*

Saron: *turns around and smiles evilly* Finally.....I've been waiting for this moment.....

~~~

*Everyone watches her fall*

Demon Syrenna: I wouldn't even do that.

~~~

*Glacia fell face down on the ground then gets up* Glacia: Hahahahahaha I meant to do that......

Saron: Sure you did.....*cracks knuckles* Now prepare to feel the pain!

Glacia: *smiles while feeling the sugar rush* Uh uh uh! Ladies first! *bashes Saron's knee with the sword handle and runs* Catch me if you can doofus!!!!

Saron: GAH! *jumps up and down then starts chasing Glacia* COME BACK HERE YOU CRAZY LOON! I WANT REVENGE!!!!

~~~

*Everyone watches them run around*

Demon Syrenna: Does... anyone want to... I don't know, do something?

All: Uh...

~~~

Batgirl: We should......do something......shouldn’t we?

Gordon: Well......I’m not so sure....

Dib: Let’s have a vote!

~~~

Demon Syrenna: Everyone who wants to help raise your hand or whatever ya got!

*Batman, Batgirl, Penguin, N. Gin, Zim, Gir, Demon Jake, and Demon Willis raise*

Demon Syrenna: And that's vote!

~~~

*Then you heard a voice* Stewie: Alright....now that the vote's over let’s get down to business shall we?

*Stewie, Brian, Mr. Burns, Mr. Smithers, Jessie, and Jack were standing near the beach.*

~~~

Demon Syrenna: Holy %&$& on a *%$# with %&#@ on top!

Batgirl: *Screams*

Demon Willis: *Wiggles up to Jessie* Hey, babe, watch'ya doin' on a ripper of an island like this?

~~~

Jack: Goodie! I have another fangirl!

Brian: Um, buddy....I'd be careful....she's taken.

Mr. Burns: I take it by this kind of greeting that they're happy to see us!

~~~

Mr. Smithers: Let’s hope so, sir.

*Everyone lands. Demon Syrenna turns back into a human and walks up to Jack*

Syrenna: Okay~, if you’re Jack Sparrow then… who’s Jonny Depp?

~~~

Jack: I'd say......that he's just an actor from the real world that brought me to life.

~~~

Syrenna: *Looks from side to side* I thought this was the real world...

N. Gin: o_o I hope it is...

Demon Willis: Meh, everything lost its realness when we became chaos demons.

~~~

Brian: That could be true....

Mr. Burns: But then again....what IS real? *darkens look*

Mr. Smithers: Uh sir you're scaring everybody.....

Jessie: 'Cept me.....

~~~

Syrenna: *Mumbles* God knows what cript he crawled out of... So what are we going to do about them? *Points at Glacia and Saron*

~~~

Jack: Well..... Saron DID say that she was the ultimate being but she didn't say that she wouldn't feel any pain right?

Mr. Smithers: I guess she didn't.

~~~

Syrenna: *Worried look* What are you going to do to her?

~~~

Jack: All we need to do is to knock her out right?

Jessie: We could.....if we have the proper weapons to use.

~~~

Syrenna: *Switches back to a chaos demon* Each of my three tails can carry a large rock or something!

N. Gin: I just have my missiles.

Batman: *Raises eyebrows* And we have Xigbar! Or at least I think we do... Where is he anyways?

~~~

*Xigbar was sitting on a rock sleeping* Xigbar: Zzzzzzzzzz

~~~

N. Gin: Should we wake him up?

~~~

Gordon: Let me poke him with a stick.... *picks a stick up and starts poking Xigbar lightly with the stick*

Batman: I....don't think it's such a good idea.

Penguin: Me neither....

~~~

Demon Syrenna: No, no, no, let the master do it. *Climbs on top the rock with the a prepares to poke but instead she whacks him with it, breaking it in the process*


	8. No Longer a Cliff Hanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Glacia as herself.  
>  ~ Myself as Syrenna Calico, a self-incert OC who steals the role of my old OC Rogue Cortex.
> 
> Writing turn is symbolized with "~~~".
> 
> WARNING: This material is not suitable for people who…  
>  -Are easily confused  
>  -Have never watched cartoons  
>  -Don't know that Card A goes into Slot A  
>  -Have NO imagination  
>  -Hate things that don't make sense

~~~Both group finally make it to the Caribbean. Syrenna’s team confronts Saron and Eniyami near the fortress and then to the beach after Jack Sparrow bombs them from the skies. The mutants reunite with their masters and both groups join together to stop a super chaos powered Saron and help Glacia. Hey, where’s Xigbar in all this? Sleeping?!? Someone hit him with a stick!~~~

Xigbar: AH! WTF?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

~~~

Demon Syrenna: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING US, PATCHY!!!

~~~

Xigbar: ALRIGGGGGGGHHHHHTTTT!

Gordon: WILL YOU GUYS STOP SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER?!

Xigbar: NU!

~~~

Demon Syrenna: YELLING IS AN ESENTIAL PART OF LIFE!!!

~~~

Gir: I LIEK PIE!!!!!!!

Mr. Burns: PIE ISH A LIE!

Jack: O RLY?!

Batgirl: YEA RLY!!!!!

~~~

DD: *Walks on shore* WHY ARE WE YELLING?!?

~~~

Red: CUZ ITS AWESOME!!!!!!!!

Purple: YEAH!!!!!

~~~

DD: WHAT ABOUT THEM?!? *Points at Saron and Glacia*

~~~

Saron: *chases Glacia* YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!

Glacia: I HAVE NO KARMA!!!!! *Runs*

~~~

Demon Syrenna: *Dumb laugh* That's funnie.

Batman: Xigbar, are you ready for your mission?

~~~

Xigbar: Ready as I'll ever be! Ok! Time to make a pest of myself! *vanishes*

~~~

Demon Syrenna: Just what is Xigbar doing?

~~~

*Xigbar appears under the treetops and locks on to Saron while preparing to shoot*

~~~

Demon Willis: You think just a few bullets can stop her?

~~~

Demon Syrenna: Holy crap, I don't wanna see this! *Puts claws over eyes*

N. Gin: I don't think I should either...

*He and demon Willis hide in her tails*

DD: You're all just a bunch of wusses!

~~~

*Saron punched Glacia while Glacia kept attacking Saron with the sword*

Glacia: Ow!

Saron: Ow!

~~~

*DM's appear*

DM1: Doom Monkeys, attack! AGAIN!

*All blowup under Saron*

~~~

Saron: GAH! *collapsed* I.....hate......monkeys.....

~~~

*The DM's heads grow back*

DM2: We've conquered the giant!

Syrenna: *Human again* Well done, boys!

DM's: Mistress Syrenna! MASTER N. GIN!

*The DM's run and tackle N. Gin while the ratcicle comes and tosses Syrenna on to his shoulders*

Syrenna: Welcome back!

~~~

Glacia: Victory!

Xigbar: Well good job on doing your part by beating her down......but your still an idiot.

Glacia: Well EXCUSE me Patchy the pirate!

Xigbar: Who you calling a president of the Spongebob fanclub and a pathetic excuse for a pirate?!

~~~

Syrenna: Wellm, it's obvious 'cause of the parrot on your shoulder!

Xigbar: Wut?

*A random squirrel is on his shoulder*

~~~

Xigbar: That is not a parrot! That's a squirrel!

~~~

Random Squirrel: SWWAAK!!!

~~~

Xigbar: ........

Glacia: Dot....dot.....dot....

~~~

Random Squirrel: *Munches on an acorn*

Syrenna: ........... We see nothing!

~~~

Batman: Nothing....at all.....

~~~

DD: Except that! *Points*

~~~

*Everyone looked*

Mr. Burns: What is it?! What's happening?!

~~~

Mr. Smithers: Her, sir!

~~~

Saron: ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!

Glacia: Ohhhhh crud....

~~~

*Everyone begins to back up*

Demon Willis: Why is she roaring? I thought you were the only one who could do that!

Syrenna: Well, my little sister can too.

Demon Willis: But you're both demons!

Syrenna: :(

~~~

Saron: I....am...not....done...yet!!!!

Glacia: Ok it’s official. If I die...you can have my PS2! *slams into Saron and falls off the cliff*

~~~

Syrenna: Oh my god!

All: Glacia!

Syrenna: ... Who knew there was a cliff?

All: ...

Penguin: *Flies off*

DD: ... I call the PS2!

~~~

Zim: Aw man......

Dib: At least I got a PS3!!!!

Red and Purple: We only have an Xbox 360.

Batgirl: Hey where's Penguin going?

~~~

Syrenna: After her of course!

~~~

Batgirl: *facepalm* Ohhhhh riiight.....

Batman: I better go help. *goes down the cliff*

Red and Purple: We better go down there too....she's our Invader.

~~~

Syrenna: *Transforms into a demon* Let's just hope she's still alive!

*N. Gin gets onto her back and she grabs the DM's with her tails*

DD: We're staying up here.

Demon Syrenna: 'Kay. *Flies down*

Demon Willis: *Drops to his tentacles (lol)* I never told Glacia I had a crush on her! ToT

DD: o_0

~~~

Xigbar: Huuuh? I thought that you had a crush on that Jessie chick?

~~~

Demon Willis: I LOVE WOMEN!!!

Demon Syrenna: *Yells* HE DID THE SAME TO ME!!!

~~~

Xigbar: OHHHHHHHH! *smacks Willis's head* She's taken!

~~~

Demon Willis: Owie!

DD: *lol* Slap squid. *lol*

~~~

Demon Syrenna: *Flying* You see anything, Gin?

N. Gin: No... It's liked they just vanished.

DM2: Or that Saron lady went on a crash diet! 8D

*Other DM's laugh*

~~~

Batman: Yeah....hilarious.

Penguin: Glacia! Glacia! Sweetie?

~~~

Demon Syrenna: Holy crap, did he just call her “sweetie”?

N. Gin: What? You call me that.

Demon Syrenna: But we're pals. They're well... Enimies.

N. Gin: So were we.

DM's: :3

~~~

Batman: *sees something* I think I saw something!

~~~

Penguin: Glacia?

~~~

Batman: It could be. *everybody went down to the ground and found an unconscious Glacia with the unconscious Saron, lying on the floor.*

~~~

Demon Syrenna: Oh my god!

N. Gin: *Hops down and runs over with human Syrenna behind*

Penguin: Glacia! *Flies down next to her*

~~~

*Glacia still lies unconcious*

Red: Oh man....she doesn't look so good.

Purple: Tell me about it.... better call for medic..... *starts talking on the radio*

*Batman checked her pulse* Batman: She's still alive....just barely.

~~~

Syrenna: *Examines her* I think she just has a concussion and a broken arm. I'm suspecting that a few ribs are broken, but that should be it hopefully... *Sits back*

N. Gin: *Pats her back*

DM2: Good thing you know how to be a nurse.

N. Gin: *Whispers* I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for those skills.

~~~

*Penguin took Glacia's hand and held it close to him*

*Batman sits down*

*Then the Irken medic ship arrived and went to scoop Glacia up*

~~~

Syrenna: Red, just how does Irkens handle wounded?

~~~

Red: Oh we treat them like Saiyans do! We put them in the rejuvenation tank and they'll just float in the tank with the oxygen mask on and they'll get better in no time!

~~~

Syrenna: o_0 'Kay~... What are we gonna do about the female Sephiroth? *Points at Saron*

~~~

Red: Hmmm well we can't leave her here to die....as soon as she healed up she'll be arrested for trying to take over the world and kill Glacia!

~~~

DM's: Yeah!

Syrenna: Where do we go from here?

Penguin: I'm- I'm gonna go with Glacia.

~~~

Purple: You sure? It will take Glacia time to recover!

Penguin: I’m sure! I’ll manage!

Red: Ok let’s go. *They went into medic ship*

~~~

Batman: You guys go back to the battleship. I'll go get the others.

*Syrenna and the others nod*

~~~

*Xigbar and the others sat and waited*

Fanboy: I wonder if they're ok.

Chum Chum: I’m sure they're fine! Glacia's strong! And so is Syrenna!

~~~

DD: Hey, guys, Batman's coming back up!

*They all get to the edge of the cliff*

~~~

*Batman got up on the cliff*

Batman: We found Glacia and Saron. They're both in bad shape..... We're gonna meet up with them at the Massive.

Jack: Oh bugger.....

~~~

DD: Aw man, where's Syrenna and Gin?

Batman: Well, they said they'd go back to the battleship, but I think Dr. N. Gin wanted to see the interior of the Massive.

~~~

Dib: So we're gonna wait here until they arrive?

Batman: That's about the gist of it.

Jessie: Hn.......

~~~

Batgirl: Where's Penguin?

~~~

Batman: He's with Glacia, Red and Purple....she's probably getting treated as we speak.

~~~

DD: *Sits* Hm, another relationship we have to worry about... *pauses* D: My fanfiction! I never finished it!

~~~

Xigbar: Well watch’ya sitting around for Dingodile? Finish it!

Dib: Hey! Let him find the time and energy to finish it!

~~~

DD: *Sighs* My thing’s on the ship I’m going there. *Gets up*

Batgirl: We should go too.

*Everyone follows*

(Massive)

*The girls are in their tanks and Penguin stands by Glacia's*

N. Gin: Hm... I should get one of those. That way if you ever get hurt... *Pokes Syrenna's side*

Syrenna: *Elbows him in the belly* Perv!

N. Gin: XD

~~~

*As Glacia and Saron breathes rush of bubbles come out of the Oxygen mask*

Dib: Cooooool!

~~~

Syrenna: When did he come here?

N. Gin: *Shrugs*

~~~

Dib: Hey I’m part of the team remember?

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah but... were you with us down the cliff?

~~~

Dib: No, I was with Xigbar and the others.

~~~

Syrenna: ........ Never mind.

~~~

Dib: *smiles*

~~~

Syrenna: *Walks up to Penguin* Hey. *Taps his shoulder* She gonna ba alright.

Penguin: I know...

Syrenna: *Puts her hands on his shoulders and whispers* You should tell her how you feel. *Walks away*

~~~

Penguin: *puts his hand on the glass and looked at the heavily damaged Glacia* I love you Glacia......

~~~

Syrenna: *Under her breath* Oh my god. *chuckles* I ment when she was awake. XD

N. Gin: Wanna take a walk with me around the ship?

Syrenna: Sure! Come on you little, ginger-haired cyborg. *Twists her fingers in his orange hair*

N. Gin: *Chuckles with a devious look*

*They walk out*

Tallests: ... Perv.

~~~

Xigbar: Hmmmmm hey, while Glacia's resting up, who's gonna help me pull off Operation Can You Feel The Love Tonight on Syrenna and N. Gin?

~~~

All: ...

DD: I’m sticking to N. Gin's wishes and letting him tell her when he's ready.

Willis: Plus, it’s cute to watch them put their passion on a leash!

~~~

Xigbar: Hmmmmm okay. Then who wants to watch them say I love you at each other?

~~~

DD: They're not gonna do it.

Willis: What makes you say that, bloke?

DD: I bet it's all gonna be let out at the Summer Party at home! It's... my animal instinct.

Willis: *Goes demon* I'm... not getting anything...

DD: *Shakes his head*

~~~

Xigbar: They're not gonna do it....*hangs head low*

Zim: I’m going to watch Shrek.

Dib: Wait for me!

~~~

Willis: *Human again* You think their leashes will hold?

DD: Sure. If it's gonna happen sooner or later it might as well happen at the party.

~~~

Purple: Are we gonna have the party after Glacia's doing ok? And Saron's imprisonment?

~~~

DD: The pre-party's... June 15th, so that's like... A week from now?

Willis: ... Right.

~~~

Batman: Then what do we do until then?

Batgirl: Do crazy things?

~~~

DD: Supposedly.

Willis: *Chuckles* Is Pengers still with Glacia?

~~~

Xigbar: Yeah.....*suspicious look* What are you up to Willis?

~~~

Willis: Heh, nothin'. I'm just worried that if they get together how's that gonna effect us against the bats?

~~~

Xigbar: Well....even if Penguin and Glacia love each other....they're still gonna probably chase and run at each other.

~~~

DD: Who knows..? Maybe Penguin will come to our side.

Jake: Or it'll be forbidden love. Just like how Syrenna and N. Gin's friendship used to be.

~~~

Red: It could be forbidden love....but then again....they could just love each other any way when they're not having them chase after each other.

~~~

DD: *Smirks* Romeo and Juliet.

Willis: Well, if Pengy's confessed his love than I'm shocked at how far Syrenna and N. Gin have come. Especially, with all the things that have happened between them.

~~~

Xigbar: A long history huh?

~~~

DD: *Scoffs* Ever since late January.

~~~

Purple: Let me guess.....N. Gin was with a mad doctor while Syrenna was with a bandicoot. Is that right?

~~~

DD: Erm, no. Nadow was never in line with the bandicoots. See, Dr. Cortex and Dr. Calico were and somewhat still rivals.

Willis: And then there was the fateful night where Syrenna was sent on a mission to gather information about Cortex Castle.

~~~

Jack: And then what happened?

Jessie: She probably met N. Gin and started falling for him.....

~~~

DD: Gah, from what I know I can't be sure. What I do know is that she was caught by Cortex and N. Gin.

Willis: *Girly look* Here comes the sweet part!

DD: She wasn't scared of N. Gin at all (probably 'cause she had heard of him from her dad) and being the kind pervert he is he asked Dr. Cortex's permission for her to stay at his factory because 1. He wanted a woman 2. He sympathized her because she was kind and not afraid of him.

~~~

Red and Purple: D'awwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!

Dib: That's acutally the sweetest thing I've ever heard!

~~~

Willis: Ha! You've herd nothin' yet, mates!

~~~

Batgirl: Really? What else happens?

~~~

Willis: Ho-ho! You're gonna love this, shelia! On the first night- It was the first night, right?

DD: Yeah, I think so.

Willis: On the first night of her stay at N. Gin's weapon's factory her little sisters attempted to rescue her. Syrenna had gotten word of this and feared for their safety as there were uncontrolled mutants about the area. She wasn't allowed to leave the factory but ran out anyways! The girls were attacked but then N. Gin came to the rescue and helped them fend off the horrible mutants.

DD: *Sighs* However, N. Gin was seriously injured afterwards and unconscious. She took him back to the factory a nursed him back to health after sending the girls back home.

Batman: *Thinking* So, that's what N. Gin was talking about at the cliff.

~~~

Xigbar: Even though I don't have a heart.....that still sounds like the sweetest thing I've ever heard.

Dib: You're telling me!

Fanboy: This was the best life love story I've ever heard!

~~~

Batgirl: Aw, that reminds me of Beauty and the Beast!

DD: *Raises his eyebrows*

Batgirl: *Gasps* That's how N. Gin and Syrenna inspired your fanfiction!

DD: Exactly.

~~~

Chum Chum: That's really great of you Dingodile!

Red: That's probably one of your best ideas ever!

~~~

DD: XD

Willis: Now, you can see why I'm shocked.

~~~

*Everybody laughs*

~~~

*Syrenna and N. Gin walk in*

Willis: *Mumbles* Speaking of which.

~~~

Red: Soooooo......

Purple: How's the walk? *Smiles*

~~~

N. Gin: It was really quite the experience!

Syrenna: The Massive is really cool, guys!

~~~

Red: Thank you. The Massive is our pride and joy.

Purple: Plus it’s got tons of snacks!!!!

Zim: Lots of snacks!

~~~

*N. Gin and Syrenna sit*

Syrenna: So, any word about Glacia?

~~~

Purple: The doctor said she'll be just fine. She may experience some pain a little but she'll be just fine.

Red: And she'll be out right about......now.

Glacia: Any one here?


	9. Ties That Never Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Glacia as herself.  
> ~ Myself as Syrenna Calico, a self-incert OC who steals the role of my old OC Rogue Cortex.
> 
> Writing turn is symbolized with "~~~".
> 
> WARNING: This material is not suitable for people who…  
> -Are easily confused  
> -Have never watched cartoons  
> -Don't know that Card A goes into Slot A  
> -Have NO imagination  
> -Hate things that don't make sense

~~~The fight against the super powered Saron raged on between her and Glacia before they fell off and unnoticed cliff. Batman, the Tallests, and Syrenna found their unconscious bodies and took them to the Massive for recovery. As Penguin waited for his secret interest’s recovery Willis and Dingodile told the others the story of how Syrenna and N. Gin met. Ah, the scent of love in the air! Or is that doughnuts? Well, guess what! Glacia’s all better!~~~

Syrenna: She walks again! She's healed! 8D

~~~

Glacia: Yep! ^___^

Penguin: She's all better now! :D

Batman: That's good to know....

~~~

Syrenna: *Grins at Penguin*

Penguin: What?

Syrenna: *Grins wider*

~~~

Penguin: Eh?..... Oh right!

Glacia: Huh? What's going on?

Penguin: Uh....... I need to tell you something...over there....

Glacia: Ok Oswald! *smiles and goes to the hallway*

~~~

Syrenna: XD

Batgirl: What's going on?

Syrenna: The bird likes sugar... X3

~~~

Red: Or more importantly.... the bird likes sugar crazed super soldier!

Purple: XDDDDDDD

~~~

Willis: Can you hear anything they're saying?

Syrenna: Nuh-uh. Dingo?

DD: Nupe.

Syrenna: We'll just have to watch then.

~~~

*You saw Penguin and Glacia standing in the hallway talking to each other, then Glacia hugged Penguin*

~~~

Syrenna: Oh my god! XD *Hugs N. Gin*

~~~

Xigbar: I knew it! They did it!

~~~

Willis: *Leans and whispers to DD* One down, one to go...

~~~

DD: *winks*

Red: Now that's done, we should go see if Saron's awake.

Purple: Right behind you.

~~~

Syrenna: So, what did you guys do?

Willis: Ah, we did a little story tellin'.

~~~

DD: Yeah, just a little project after I’m done with my first fanfiction. *smiles*

~~~

Batgirl: *Chukles* The guys told us about how you two met and your first stay at N. Gin's factory.

Syrenna: Oh, that old story? #^^#'

N. Gin: Hm, I love that story. *Pulls Syrenna closer to him*

~~~

Dib: Awwwww that's sweet!

Saron: YOU FOOLS! LET GO OF ME!!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: Uh-oh, someone get a bucket of water!

DM3: *In his sleep* *lol* Witch joke. *lol*

~~~

Xigbar: I’m gonna check this out! This is too good to pass! *looks at doorway*

*Saron was held by two tall guards*

Purple: Saron, you tried to kill us and try to take over the world! How do you plead?

Saron: YOU ALL DESERVE IT!!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: *Pokes head out door* Hey, we're not that bad!

~~~

Saron: ROOOOOOAAAAR!!!!!!

Red: That's enough Saron! Since you were trying to destroy everything that we hold dear, you are hereby under arrest and will be behind bars for the rest of your life!

Saron: NOOOOOOO! *gets taken away*

Purple: But don't worry! We'll visit you and make sure you're properly fed!

~~~

Syrenna: Well... Let's hope we don't see her for a while.

Xigbar: Yeah.

~~~

Red: Don't worry! Our prisons are super prisons! Nobody has EVER escaped! Since we got super security!

~~~

Syrenna: *Walks back into the room* Well, now that she's gone I'd very much like to go home... *Slumps down by N. Gin*

~~~

Purple: Well we'll give you guys a lift if that's ok with you.

Red: It’s the least we can do!

~~~

N. Gin: Yeah, we just need to be dropped off at my ship because of the portal. Anyone wish to come with us?

Ratcicle: Home sounds really good, boss.

Willis: Damn straight, mate.

~~~

Red: Ok next stop N. Gin's ship!

*The Massive headed towards N. Gin's ship*

~~~

Syrenna: How are Glacia and Pengy over there? They didn't even come to drop the house on Saron.

~~~

Zim: Let me see......ah here they come!

Glacia: Hey guys what's up?

Purple: Well for one thing you missed helping putting Saron to justice.

Glacia: *sweatdrops* Oops

Red: Not to worry though she's behind bars.

~~~

Syrenna: So... :3 What's up between you two? XD *Giggles*

~~~

Penguin: Ah nothing! *smiles*

Glacia: Yeah nothing! We were just talking! *smiles*

Red: Yeah right! *whispers to Purple*

~~~

Syrenna: *Shakes finger* Uh, uh, uh. I saw you hug. We all saw you hug.

Willis: *Whispers to N. Gin* They didn't kiss. What does that mean?

N. Gin: *Shrugs* Maybe they already did it.

~~~

Xigbar: That could be the case....they hugged and yet they must've kissed while we were paying attention to Saron.

~~~

Syrenna: So... *Turns at Penguin* Penguin~...

~~~

Penguin: *blushes* Yes.....we did kiss....

~~~

Everyone: 8D

Syrenna: Do it again, do it again!

~~~

*Penguin and Glacia blushed then ran*

Glacia: RUN AWAY!!!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: NOOOO!!!!! *Drops to her knees* YOU CAN'T JUST RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!

~~~

Glacia and Penguin: Alright, alright...*comes back and looked at each other looking kind of nervous*

~~~

Syrenna: 8D *Stands up*

DD: Well, c'mon! It's not your first time!

~~~

Glacia: *giggles a bit* Yeah, we know.... *leans in and kisses Penguin*

~~~

Syrenna: Oh my god! *Hugs N. Gin*

Everyone: Awwwww!!!!!!!

~~~

Penguin: *Blushed and smiled as Glacia ends the kiss*

Glacia: *Laughs and blushes*

~~~

Syrenna: *Hugs Glacia and pulls Penguin in* You two are awesome together! I knew it!

DD: Another Beauty and the Beast pairing?

Batgirl: M~, in terms of looks, anyways.

~~~

Batman: It is a good pairing. Even though Glacia caused some chaos in the world.

Glacia: Well hey, don't blame me, blame the soda pop. I only take it when I’m depressed.

~~~

Syrenna: Well, with Penguin around I'm guessing you won't need the soda as much. After all, I drink it whenever.

DM2: *Looks at eguin and Glacia's shadows. More or less just Penguin's* Uh... guys...

~~~

Glacia: Whats the matter DM2?

Penguin: Is our shadows moving?

Xigbar: Oh boy.....

~~~

DM2: I just realized our shadows are still missing!

DM1: That sugar-high sorceress still has them!!!

~~~

Glacia: Then we'd better get them back!

Purple: Ok. Let's head over to the jail cell.

~~~

*DM's follow*

DM3: What are evil doers without a shady side

N. Gin: Bright?

Syrenna: *Snickers*

N. Gin: Do you want to go with them?

Syrenna: Nah, I already said my goodbye.

~~~

Xigbar: Well now that the chaos is over... I better get back....Xemnas and the others are probably wondering where I’m at.

Fanboy: Chum-Chum and I are gonna head back too. We miss Frosty Mart.

Jack: And I better take Jessie back to Neverland.... Hook'll throw a fit if she doesn't come back.

~~~

Syrenna: *Hangs onto N. Gin's arm* Yeah, will we see you guys at the pre-summer party at home?

~~~

Jessie: We'll be there.

Chum Chum: Yeah you can count on it!

Xigbar: I'll come too. I’m just gonna have to keep it a secret from Xemnas and the others.

Jack: I always love coming to parties! Drinks all around!

~~~

Syrenna: That's great! Then I'll see you guys!

N. Gin: In a week from now!

Xigbar: Thanks for letting us borrow the ship!

N. Gin: No problem at all! I need a good sail every once-in-a-while!

DD: See ya guys!

Syrenna: Jessie, make sure to bring Hook! Just don't bring any of that crazy whiskey.

~~~

Jessie: Will do! *waves*

*Jack, Jessie, Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Xigbar left*

*Zim, Gir, and Dib appeared getting ready to head back home to.*

Zim: We have to return home too!

Dib: We'll catch you later at the party!

Gir: BAI!!!!!

~~~

*Syrenna, N. Gin, the mutants, the other chaos demons, the bats, Penguin, and Glacia exit the Massive and onto N. Gin's battleship*

Syrenna: We'll, see you guys too!

~~~

*N.Gin's battleship moved away*

Glacia: Well....everything is back to normal.

Batman: Tell me about it.

Red: And now since you’re ok and everything, we'd expect you to work with us again Glacia.

Glacia: Yes my Tallest.

Penguin: What do Invaders do anyway?

Glacia: We take over planets.

Penguin: Ohhhhh.....

~~~

Syrenna: I hope they give us a good word when they do! XD

*Everyone laughs*

N. Gin: Well, time to head home... and sleep. M'Lady? *Gestures to Syrenna*

*They walk to the portal room*

Willis: They're so gonna do it at the party.

DD: *Smiles*


End file.
